Bandpractise
by Kukuru
Summary: Tai und Matt haben eine 'normale' Beziehung, doch dann passiert etwas, womit niemand gerechnet hatte * Taito* Final chapter is up now
1. Default Chapter

1 Bandpractise  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon gehört nicht mir, wird es auch nie....  
  
Alles nur ausgeliehen. Die Charaktere, die ihr nicht kennt gehören allerdings  
  
mir. Also das mit dem lemon-zeug hat wohl nicht ganz geklappt. Ich find aber,  
  
das die Andeutungen genug sind. Jeder sollte sich seine eigenen Gedanken  
  
machen ~_~ Trotzdem viel Spaß beim lesen. Ich hab wirklich versucht, alles ein  
  
bißchen interessanter zu gestalten.  
  
Kommentar: Matt und Tai leben in einer 'normalen' Beziehung, doch dann passiert etwas,  
  
womit keiner der Beiden gerechnet hätte.  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt - 17  
  
Tai – 17  
  
Sean –18 {Gitarre}  
  
Dean –18 {Keyboard}  
  
Kevin {Kev} –17 {Schlagzeug}  
  
  
  
Bandpractise  
  
„Laßt uns für heute Schluß machen", sagte Matt zu seinen Bandkollegen und begann seine Sachen zusammen zupacken. „Wie du meinst, aber glaubst du nicht, das wir noch weiter machen sollten", fragte Sean und trat zu Matt. „Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag und es ist auch schon spät.", entgegnete dieser.  
  
„Seit wann interessierst du dich denn dafür wie spät es ist? Normal bist du immer der der sagte, das wir länger machen sollen", entgegnete nun auch Kev.  
  
„Dann macht halt noch länger! Ich muss weg."  
  
„Bist wohl verabredet", mischte sich Dean mit einem Augenzwinkern ein.  
  
„Vielleicht. Ich wüßte nicht, was dich das angeht", sagte Matt mit einem Blick auf die Uhr und damit trat er aus der Tür und machte sich auf den Weg in den Park, wo Tai wahrscheinlich schon auf ihn wartete.  
  
„Mann, der hat heut vielleicht eine Laune!", stöhnte Dean und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen.  
  
„Der ist nun schon seit ein paar Wochen so komisch, immer will er die Proben so früh wie möglich beenden. Wir haben nachgelassen, seitdem wir nicht mehr so viel proben. Matt ist schuld, wenn wir immer weiter absacken." Begann nun auch Kev.  
  
„Hey, glaubt ihr, das das an seinem Kumpel, wartet wie heißt der gleich noch...Tai, ja genau, Tai, glaubt ihr, das Matt wegen dem immer so beschäftigt ist?", fragte Sean mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen.  
  
„Moment, du glaubst doch nicht, das Matt...nein, nie. Ich meine wir reden hier von Matt, dem Matt, Matt Ishida. Der ist doch niemals....Ich meine.."  
  
„Beiß die nicht auf die Zunge Dean. Aber genau das meine ich, ich glaube, das unser Blondie mit diesem Tai was am Laufen hat und das er deshalb keine Zeit mehr für uns hat. Vielleicht sollten wir Matt mal eine kleine Lektion erteilen, was es heißt, seine Freunde hängen zu lassen."  
  
„Was...was meinst du damit Sean. Was hast du vor?"  
  
„Mmmm...das könnte lustig werden, na los komm schon, sag, was du vorhast. Ich bin dabei, solange Matt diese Lektion nicht vergißt.", fiel nun auch Kev , der alles genau beobachtet hatte, wieder in das Gespräch mir ein.  
  
„Sehr gut. Was ist mit dir Dean, bist du auch dabei, weil ansonsten müßten wir dich jetzt beseitigen, du hast schon zuviel gehört."  
  
Als Sean und Kev sahen, wie Deans Mund nach unten aufklappte konnten sie nicht an sich halten und prusteten vor lachen los: „Keine Panik, Kleiner, war nur ein Scherz. Brauchst doch keine Angst vor uns zu haben, also was ist jetzt? Machst du mit oder nicht?"  
  
Nach kurzem zögern nickte Dean und sagte: „Und ich dachte, das ich euch kennen würde. Nein, ich hätte nicht gedacht, das ihr tatsächlich auf so eine Idee kommen würdet. Also was wollen wir mit dem Süßen anstellen?"  
  
„Dean, Dean, Dean..., ich wußte nicht, das du so über Matt denkst... das sind ja ganz neue Seiten an dir, die hier zum Vorschein kommen.", sagte Sean mit einem breiten Grinsen, so das es ihm fast bis zu beiden Ohren ging.  
  
„Ich hätte auch nie so über euch gedacht, aber wie man sieht, scheinen wir alle das gleiche zu wollen."  
  
„Und das wäre?" fragte Kev ein klein wenig irritiert.  
  
Saen und Dean rollten mit den Augen und sahen danach wieder Kev an: „Man. Bist du echt so blöd oder tust du nur so!? Dreimal darfst du raten."  
  
„Gut... Ich wollte nur wissen, ob wir alle das gleiche denken.", entgegnete Kev und verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem häßlichen Grinsen.  
  
Sean sah zu Dean und bemerkte, das dieser über etwas sehr angestrengt nachzudenken schien: „Hey, Dean, was is los, du siehst so abwesend aus?"  
  
Dean sah auf und sagte:„Aber was machen wir mit diesem Tai. Wenn der wirklich was mit Matt hat, dann wird Matt ja wohl mit ihm reden. Und dann sind wir gearscht."  
  
„Stimmt, aber dem können wir Abhilfe schaffen. Wenn wir Matt mal alleine in die Finger bekommen, dann sagen wir einfach, das wenn er redet, sein kleiner Freund einen netten Besuch von uns bekommt", und schon war das Problem Tai für die kleine Gruppe gelöst. Alle drei brachen in Gelächter aus.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: So, da bin ich wieder. Hab versucht mich mit dem weiterschreiben zu beeilen.  
  
Und hier ist auch schon der zweite Teil  
  
  
  
Bandpractise 2  
  
  
  
Im Park wollte Tai sich grade auf den Heimweg machen, als er auf einmal seinen Namen hörte. Er drehte sich um, um die Person, die zu der Stimme gehörte sehen zu können. Aber als er sich umdrehte wurde er auf den Boden geworfen. Als Tai sich von dem Schock erholt hatte öffnete er die Augen und sah in ein Paar Azurblaue Augen. „Matt!? Wir sind im Park!" Hastig sah Tai sich um, um sicher zu gehen, das sie niemand gesehen hatte. Aber da die Sonne schon fast untergegangen war, befand sich nun fast niemand mehr im Park. Tai war mit Matt allein und dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm. Tai merkte, wie Matt sein Gewicht von seinem Körper hob und sich neben ihn ins Gras fallen ließ. „Schuldige, konnte einfach nicht widerstehen", sagte Matt mit gesenktem Blick.  
  
„Schon Okay, hat ja keiner gesehen." entgegnete Tai. Er sah sich noch eine mal um und vergewisserte sich, das niemand außer ihnen in der Nähe war. Dann, bevor Matt reagieren konnte, lehnte Tai sich zu ihm rüber und küßte ihn. Matt machte keine Anstalten sich abzuwenden, im Gegenteil, Matt erwiderte Tais Kuß mit der gleichen Leidenschaft. Tai lehnte sich immer weiter vor und Matt mußte wohl oder Übel zurückweichen. Tai stand nun auf allen Vieren vor Matt und drängte ihn immer weiter zurück, bis dieser mit dem Rücken im Gras lag. Tai krabbelte zu ihm hinüber, ohne den Kuß zu unterbrechen, und lag jetzt auf Matt drauf. Dieser hatte eine Hand in Tais Haaren und die anderen auf Tais Nacken, mit dieser zog er Tai weiter zu sich hinunter. Mit einer Hand mußte Tai sich auf dem Boden abstürzen, weil er nicht sein ganzes Gewicht auf Matt legen wollte, und die andere Hand war ebenfalls im Haar des anderen. Nach einiger Zeit wich Tai zurück, jedoch nur, um kurz Luft zu holen und dann mit noch mehr Leidenschaft seine "Arbeit" fortzusetzen. Wie lange sie so verbrachten konnte Tai nicht genau sagen. Eins wußte er jedoch mit Sicherheit, wenn er mit Matt zusammen war, wollte er immer, das die Zeit so langsam wie möglich vergeht, damit der so viel Zeit wie nur irgend geht mit seinem Matt verbringen kann. Viel zu schnell gingen die Minuten nun um und diesmal war es Matt, der Tai zurückwies. Tai sah Matt fragend an. „Was ist?"  
  
„Laß uns gehen, was wenn jemand kommt?", diesmal war es Matt, der angst hatte entdeckt zu werden. „Ach, Yama, es ist schon fast Elf, jetzt kommt bestimmt niemand mehr hier vorbei.", Tai wollte jetzt unter gar keinen Umständen aufhören, geschweige denn nach Hause gehen. Da dort wahrscheinlich seine oder Matts Eltern warten würden und dann könnte er keine ruhige Minute mit Matt allein verbringen. Aber Matt war die Sache nun doch nicht mehr ganz geheuer und er ließ nicht locker: „Mann kann nie wissen und ich möchte nicht von irgend jemand entdeckt werden, der meinem Vater erzählt, das er mich mit einem anderen Kerl im Park auf einer Wiese gesehen hat, und dann auch noch auf mir drauf."  
  
„Ooooh...Yaaa^m^aaaaa. Nur noch ein bißchen."  
  
„T^ai, geh runter von mir! Du bist unmöglich! Wenn wir jetzt nicht aufhören, dann werde ich dich gleich wieder nicht los. Denk doch mal an letztes mal!"  
  
„Oh, komm schon Yama, sag nicht, das es dir nicht auf gefallen hat.", Tai konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sah, das Matt rot wurde.  
  
„Na ja, schlecht war's nicht. Aber mitten im Park! Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe."  
  
„Ich glaube, das du gar nicht dabei gedacht hast.."  
  
„Mag sein, aber ich will nicht, das so etwas noch mal passiert. Stell dir vor uns hätte einer gesehen! Nicht auszudenken, wie peinlich das geworden wäre!"  
  
Tai hörte Matt schon gar nicht mehr zu sondern widmete sich nun seinem Hals. Er begann Küsse an Matts Hals zu plazieren, da wo der Hals aufhört und wo die Schulter anfängt.  
  
„Mmmm...ist ..hmmm... doch jetzt....hmmm.... auch egal..."  
  
„Tai, geh von mir runter!!", und damit schubste Matt Tai mit einem Ruck von sich runter. Tai kullerte ein Stück durch das Gras und blieb auf dem Bauch, mit dem Gesicht nach unten, liegen.  
  
„Tai? Tai alles Okay? Hey, Tai?", Matt war nun auf allen Vieren und krabbelte zu Tai hinüber, der noch immer auf dem Boden lag. Was Matt jedoch nicht sehen konnte, war das Grinsen, das sich auf Tais Gesicht ausbreitete, als Matt näher kam. „Tai?", Matt stieß Tai gegen die Schulter aber Tai bewegte sich nicht. „Tai?", fragte Matt nochmals und war nun schon fast mit seinem Gesicht an Tais Kopf, als dessen Hände zu Matt schnellten und ihn wieder zu Tai hinzogen. Tai verwickelte Matt wieder in einen Kuß. Der Blonde jedoch stieß Tai wiederholt weg. „Tai! Du hast mir echt Angst gemacht!! Mach das nie, nie, nie ,nie, nie wieder!", er stand vom Boden auf und reichte Tai die Hand. „Laß uns gehen."  
  
„Na schön Yama. Du hast gewonnen...", sagte Tai und versuchte extra deprimiert zu klingen.  
  
„Stell dich nicht so an."  
  
„Gut, schön, laß uns gehen. Zu dir oder zu mir?", Tai zwinkerte Matt zu und es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Nur war sei nicht so, wie Tai es sich erhofft hatte. Matt ließ Tais Hand los, drehte sich um und machte sich auf den weg, aus dem Park hinaus. „Kannst du eigentlich an nichts anderes denken?!" Tai sprang auf die Füße und holte zu Matt auf. „Wer ist hier der, der nie genug bekommt?"  
  
„Ach Tai, halt die Klappe, ich hab keine Lust mich mit dir zu streiten."  
  
„Hm.", stimmte Tai zu. Er legte einen Arm um Matts Schultern und zog ihn zu sich heran. Matt lehnte seinen Kopf an Tai und beide machten sich auf den weg durch den jetzt in Dunkelheit liegenden Park. „Ist dein Dad zu Hause?" „Tai!!!" „Schon gut, schon gut. War nur ein Witz." Den Rest des Weges gingen beide in Schweigen und genossen einfach nur die Gesellschaft des anderen.  
  
Da es schon sehr dunkel war bemerkte keiner der Beiden die drei Gestalten, die auf einem Seitenweg alles beobachtet hatten.  
  
„Was hab ich euch gesagt. Er hat was mit diesem Tai am Laufen.", flüsterte Sean dem Rest der kleinen Gruppe zu.  
  
„Dafür wird er zahlen! Niemand läßt uns ungestraft im Stich!"  
  
„Shhh.. Kev, nicht so laut, oder willst du, das sie uns womöglich noch entdecken?", zischte Dean zurück.  
  
„Ja ja schon gut."  
  
Als Tai und Matt außer Sicht- und Hörweite waren, machten sich die drei Personen aus ihrem Versteck auf und gingen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. „Morgen, morgen werden wir uns das Blondielein schnappen und eine kleine nette "Unterhaltung" mit ihm führen."  
  
„Ja, Unterhaltung ist gut.", rief Kev und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Nach kurzer Zeit fielen auch die anderen mit ein. An einer Kreuzung außerhalb des Parks trennten sich ihr Wege und die Drei gingen ihre eigenen Wege nach Hause.  
  
  
  
Matt und Tai hatten nun auch den Park verlassen und machten sich auf den Weg zu Matts Apartment. Vor der Tür angekommen drückte Tai Matt noch einen Kuß auf die Wange, bevor Matt die Tür aufschloß. Im inneren der Wohnung brannte Licht und Tai ließ Matts Hand los, da mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit Matts Vater da war. „Dad?", rief Matt, als er sich die Schuhe auszog. „Im Wohnzimmer", kam die Antwort. Nachdem auch Tai seine Schuhe und Jacke ausgezogen hatte begleitete er Matt ins Wohnzimmer. „Oh, Hallo Tai. Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Mr Ishida, als er Tai erblickte. „Dad, schon vergessen, Tai bleibt heute Nacht bei uns. Kari ist bei TK und ihre Eltern wollen doch ihren Hochzeitstag genießen, das heißt also, das Tai aus dem Haus mußte." Beantwortete Matt die Frage. „Hey!! Was soll das heißen? Mit mir kann man alles genießen.", protestierte Tai.  
  
„Ja genau!", antwortete Matt und der Sarkasmus, der in seiner Simmer lag, entging nicht mal Tai. Mr Ishida lächelte nur müde über die kleine Argumentation und sagte dann „Wenn ihr jetzt anfangt zu streiten dann geht bitte in dein Zimmer und laßt mich hier in Ruhe. Ich wollte die paar Stunden bis ich wieder zur Arbeit fahre eigentlich in Frieden verbringen und nicht einem von euren kindischen Streitereien zuhören. Ohne ein weiters Wort machten Matt und Tai sich auf den weg in Matts Raum, dort angekommen schloß Tai die Tür und setzte sich zu Matt auf das Bett. „Wo willst du schlafen?" Matt war der erste, der das Schweigen brach.  
  
„Dreimal darfst du raten!", sagte Tai und ließ sich demonstrativ rückwärts auf das Bett fallen. „Gut. Ich hatte gehofft, das du das sagst." Auch Matt ließ sich auf das Bett fallen.  
  
„Du Matt?"  
  
„Hmmm"  
  
„Ich komm gleich wieder, geh nur mal kurz ins Badezimmer. Kannst dich ja schon mal umziehen, oder soll ich dir helfen.", grinste Tai.  
  
„Geh nur, ich schaff das schon.", grinste Matt mit geschlossenen Augen zurück.  
  
„Gut. Bis gleich, nicht weglaufen!"  
  
Als Tai zurück kam, hatte er sich schon um- bzw. ausgezogen, da er sich genau wie Matt angewöhnt hatte nur in Boxershorts zu schlafen. Er öffnete die Tür, nur im festzustellen, das Matt schon im Bett lag und mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit schon fast am schlafen war. Er lag mit dem Rücken zur Tür und sah, wenn er die Augen noch offen hätte, die Wand an. Tai machte das Licht aus und schlich im Halbdunkeln, das Mondlicht schien noch durch das Fenster, zu Matt hinüber. Dieser war, wie Tai schon vermutet hatte schon fast am schlafen und bekam schon gar nicht mehr mit, das Tai sich zu ihm legte. Tai legte sich ins Bett und legte seinen Arm um Matt. Zu Tais Zufriedenheit entlockte das dem Blonden ein Lächeln, bevor dieser völlig einschlief und kurz darauf schlief auch Tai ein.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Noch nichts weltbewegendes passiert, aber das kommt noch alles. Keine Panik 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Langsam wird es spannend  
  
  
  
Bandpractise 3  
  
„Matt! Tai! Aufstehen, ihr kommt sonst zu spät zur Schule.", rief Mr Ishida am nächsten Morgen, kurz bevor er die Wohnung verließ um sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit zu machen. Tai wurde als erster wach und rief zurück: „Ja! Wir stehen ja schon auf. Schönen Tag noch Mr Ishida."  
  
„Danke gleichfalls.", rief der Mann zurück, der schon in der Tür stand. Als Tai hörte, wie die Tür wider ins Schloß fiel, drehte er sich zu Matt um und sagte: „Hey, aufstehen. Wir haben schon halb sieben. Wenn wir jetzt nicht aufstehen, dann kommen wir zu spät."  
  
„Ja ja, komm ja schon", murmelte Matt, der noch ziemlich bequem im Bett zu liegen schien. Tai stand auf und wollte grade ins Bad gehen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte „Nicht wieder einschlafen."  
  
„Hmmm"  
  
Tai ging aus der Tür und nahm seine Sachen vom Boden und ging dann, wie er gesagt hatte ins Badezimmer. Als er schon angezogen wieder zurückkehrte, lag Matt noch immer im Bett und Tai hatte keine Zweifel, das dieser schon wieder im Land der Träume schwebte. Tai ging also zum Bett und kniete sich vor Matt hin, er begann kleine Küsse auf Matts Gesicht zu plazieren, in der Hoffnung, das Matt aufwachen und ihn dann im Gegenzug auch Küssen würde. Matt gab ein unidentifiezierbares Geräusch von sich und versuchte Tai mit der rechte Hand wegzuschieben. Tai fing an, dieses Spiel zu genießen, aber ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr rief ihn wieder zu Vernunft. Noch eine Ermahnung wegen zu spät kommen und Beide würden einen Brief oder einen Anruf nach Hause bekommen, das bedeutete Krach mit ihren Eltern und darauf hatte keiner der beiden Jungen Lust. Also sagte Tai: „Matt! Es ist schon fast halb acht! Wir sind zu spät!" Matts Augen flogen auf und Tai konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als er die pure Panik in seinem Gesicht stehen sah. „Was!!?? Halb acht?? Oh shit, wir sind zu spät!!!!!", rief Matt und sprang auf die Füße. Als er jedoch Tai sah, der sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden wälzte, sah Matt auf seine Armbanduhr und mußte erleichtert feststellen, das es erst kurz nach halb sieben war. Matt starrte Tai finster an. Tai hörte auf zu lachen und sah Matt an. „Jetzt sei nicht Böse, ich hätte dich sonst nie wach bekommen. Und dein Gesicht, das war zum schießen." Matt versetzte Tai, der ja noch auf dem Boden lag, im vorbeigehen einen Fußtritt und schnappte sich ein paar saubere Sachen und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort ins Badezimmer. Als Matt zurückkam, hatte Tai zu seiner großen Überraschung schon Frühstück gemacht und seine Miene hellte sich auf. Dann brach aber Skepsis in Matts Gedanken aus, „Was ist los? DU machst freiwillig Frühstück? Hab ich was nicht mitgekriegt? Geht die Welt unter oder so was?" Tai schmunzelte und stellte Matt, der sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, einen Teller vor die Nase. „Nein. Ich wollte meinen Lieblings Matt nur mal eine Freude machen. Kann ich nicht mal was freiwillig machen?"  
  
„Normal arbeitest du nie freiwillig. Also wo ist der Harken?"  
  
„Gibt's nicht. Kein Harken da.", entgegnete Tai mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
  
„Moment!! Du willst mir weiß machen, das da nichts hinter steckt? Fassen wir mal zusammen: Du machst Frühstück ~ freiwillig ~ ,oh, und das... das Grinsen kenn ich auch. Gut Tai, ich weiß nicht worum es geht, also sag mir, was du willst."  
  
„Was ich will? Du fragst mich allen ernstes, was ich will?! Die Frage müsste anders lauten: Was bekommst du?"  
  
Nun verstand Matt gar nicht mehr „Wie? Was ich bekomme? Was meinst du?"  
  
„Na ja, Kari ist heute Abend nicht da, die ist mit Yolei und TK auf Tour und schläft dann noch bei Yolei. Und meine Eltern wollen, weil Morgen Wochenende ist, heute Abend zu meiner Oma fahren und der ein bißchen Gesellschaft leisten. Und Keiner kommst vor Morgen Abend nach Hause... Verstehst du?"  
  
„Aha, verstehe", sagte Matt mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen.  
  
„Ich wußte, das mein Yama nicht auf den Kopf gefallen ist. Komm so um acht, ja?", freute sich Tai und wuselte mit der feien Hand durch Matts Haare.  
  
„Hey! Paß auf, die Haare!!", rief Matt und war die nächsten paar Minuten damit beschäftigt, seine Haare wieder an die richtige Stellt zu bringen. Nachdem Beide gefrühstückt hatten, packten sie ihre Schulsachen zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg.  
  
Vor dem Schulgebäude trafen Matt und Tai Sora, Mimi und Izzy. Freudig schwatzend begaben sich die Fünf Freunde in das Gebäude. In der Eingangshalle trennten sich ihre Wege. Izzy ging in den Computerraum, Mimi hatte, genau wie Sora, Sport, Tai hatte Geschichte und machte sich zusammen mit Matt, der Mathematik hatte, auf den Weg zu den Räumen, in denen der Unterricht stattfand.  
  
„Aber du kommst doch heute Abend, oder?", fragte Tai noch mal nach.  
  
„Ja! Gleich nachdem die Bandprobe zu Ende ist. Dann müsste ich so zwischen acht und halb neun bei dir sein. Gut?"  
  
„Perfekt!", sagte Tai und bog auch schon in seinen Klassenraum ein. Matt ging noch ein paar Türen weiter und betrat dann auch einen Klassenraum. Die Unterrichtsstunden verliefen wie gewohnt, in der Mittagspause trafen sich Tai, Mimi, Sora, Izzy und natürlich auch Matt und unterhielten sich über belanglose Dinge. Sie waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, das keiner aus der Gruppe die drei Personen, die aus sicherer Entfernung zu ihnen herüber starrten, bemerkte.  
  
TBC  
  
Wer sind wohl die Drei finsteren Gestalten? Kann eigentlich nicht so schwierig sein, es zu erraten...oder? 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: Jetzt ist es soweit, er eskaliert!!! Was wird wohl passieren?  
  
Bandpractise 4  
  
"Heute?", fragte Kev und sah nun Sean und Dean an.  
  
"Heute!", antworteten beide wie aus einem Mund.  
  
"Es ist Freitag und Freitags können wir länger bleiben. Ich denke nicht, das er so schnell vermißt wird, vor allem weil sein Vater sowie so nie zu Hause ist und wenn er da ist, dann wird er denken, das unsere Probe noch länger geht, das wäre ja nichts neues", erläuterte Sean seinen Freunden seinen Gedankengang.  
  
"Genau. So machen wir's. Wann sollen wir uns denn treffen und die Frage ist wo?", warf Dean ein.  
  
"Stimmt... Am besten sagen wir Matt, das er zu einem von uns nach Hause kommen soll, zu nem Meeting oder so und dann sagen wir, das wir von da aus zur Probe gehen. Wie hört sich das an?"  
  
"Klingt gut, Dean. Aber meine Eltern sind heute Abend zu Hause.", sagte Kev.  
  
"Kein Problem, hast du etwa vergessen, das Dean und ich von zu Hause ausgezogen sind und das wir eine eigene Wohnung haben?", stellte Sean klar.  
  
"Stimmt ja!! Das hatte ich völlig vergessen", die Schulglocke läutete, "dann kann der Spaß ja beginnen", sagte Kev. "Ich hab nachher mit Matt Bio, ich sag ihm Bescheid. Umm.. Leute? wann denn?", fragte Kev.  
  
"Sagen wir so um Fünf. Das ist gut, dann kann er noch was mit seinem kleinen Freund rumhängen und macht nicht so nen Aufstand, wenn die "Probe" länger dauert.", sagte Sean, die beiden anderen nickten zustimmend und machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Klassen.  
  
Im Biologiekurs erzählte Kev Matt von der Idee, erst nach Sean und Dean zu gehen und ein paar geschäftliche Angelegenheiten zu besprechen. Matt war einverstanden, wenn er aber gewußt hätte, was seine Freunde an diesem Abend mit ihm vorhatten, hätte er nie eingewilligt.  
  
Als endlich die letzte Stunde zu ende gegangen war, trafen sich Tai und Matt am Sportplatz. Matt ging über den Platz und setzte sich auf eine Bank nahe dem Spielfeld. Tai hatte Sport gehabt und war noch in der Umkleide, als er auf Matt zukam stand dieser auf und setzte sich in Bewegung. Gemeinsam gingen sie den gewohnten Weg nach Hause. An einer Kreuzung trennten sich ihre Wege.  
  
"Ich seh dich dann heut Abend", rief Tai über seine Schulter hinweg, als er die Straße überquerte. Matt winkte sein Aufwiedersehen und macht sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Er hatte noch einiges zu erledigen und dann wollte er sich ja auch noch mit seiner Band treffen.  
  
Am späten Nachmittag machte Matt sich auf den Weg zu Seans und Deans Apartment, wo Wahrscheinlich auch schon Kev auf ihn wartete. Vor der Tür angekommen klopfte Matt und wartete auf Antwort, er Blickte auf seine Uhr, es war jetzt genau Fünf, wenigstens war er pünktlich. Er hörte Geräusche hinter der Tür, als diese auch schon geöffnet wurde. Dean stand im Eingang und trat einen Schritt beiseite, um Matt hinein zu lassen. Dieser nahm die Einladung an und trat ein. Im inneren der Wohnung saßen Kev und Sean auf dem Sofa und unterhielten sich. Als sie Matt bemerkten unterbrachen sie ihre Unterhaltung und sahen zu Matt hinüber. "Hey Matt, freut mich, das du gekommen bist.", sagte Sean und Kev grinste Matt einfach nur blöd an.  
  
"Kein Problem, was ist denn so wichtig, das ihr nicht mit mir bei der Probe drüber reden könnt?", fragte Matt und setzte sich ebenfalls hin.  
  
"Das wirst du schon früh genug erfahren", murmelte Kev so leise, das es nur Sean, der direkt neben ihm saß hören konnte.  
  
"Ach, wir wollten nur dies und jenes mit dir besprechen, eigentlich nichts besonderes...", begann Kev. Was Matt nicht bemerkte, war das Dean in der Zwischenzeit hinter den Sessel, auf dem Matt saß, getreten war. Er hielt einen Strick in den Händen. Gerade als Matt sich umdrehen wollte, er hatte bemerkt, das Sean und Kev nicht ihn sondern irgend etwas hinter ihm anschauten, legte Dean Matt den Strick um den Hals und zog zu. Matt blieb der Atem weg und um wenigstens noch ein wenig Luft zu bekommen faßte er den Strick, der ihm die Kehle zuschnürte, und versuchte ihn wegzuziehen. Aber Dean war zu stark und zog nur noch fester. Sean und Kev waren von ihrem Sitzplatz aufgesprungen und hinüber geeilt, um Dean zu helfen. Sie faßten Matts Handgelenke und führten sie hinter seine, Rücken zusammen, dies war jedoch nicht einfach, da Matt sich mit aller Kraft wehrte. Als Sean und Kev jeder einen Arm von Matt festhielten lockerte Dean den Strick und nahm ihn schließlich ganz von Matts  
Hals, aber nur um ihm damit seine Hände auf dem Rücken zu verschnüren. Dort, wo der Strick Matts Hals berührt hatte, war ein roter Striemen zu sehen. Matt hatte sich nach Leibeskräften gewehrt, aber seine Chancen waren gleich Null, da es Drei gegen Einen stand. "Was soll das??!! Seit ihr jetzt total übergeschnappt??!! Ihr spinnt doch, laßt mich los!", schrei Matt seine Freunde, wenigstens hatte er bis jetzt geglaubt, das sie seine Freunde waren, an.  
  
"Natürlich lassen wir dich los! Warum glaubst du eigentlich haben wir uns die Mühe gemacht, dich zu fesseln, wenn wir dich jetzt wieder losmachen würden?", fragte Sean spöttisch.  
  
Matt verstand noch immer nicht, was in seine "Freunde" gefahren war, "Macht mich gefälligst wieder los! Was wollt ihr überhaupt?"  
  
Keiner der Gruppe sagte etwas, aber Sean warf Dean einen vielsagenden Blick zu und langsam begann es Matt zu dämmern, was die Drei vorhatten.  
  
"Nein... Das tut ihr nicht.... Das wagt ihr nicht... Ich meine... ihr könnet doch nicht...", stotterte Matt.  
  
"Oh und ob wir können Blondie. Und wir werden.", unterbrach ihn Dean. Sean lehnte sich so weit vor, das sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Matts entfernt war.  
  
"Und du kannst gar nicht dagegen mache..", hauchte er Matt zu.  
  
Matt nutzte die Gelegenheit und trat Sean mit aller Kraft in den Magen, dieser taumelte zurück und wäre gefallen, wenn Kev ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte. Dean der neben Matt gestanden hatte war zuerst geschockt, schlug Matt dann aber mit dem Ellenbogen gegen den Kopf. Für einen kurzen Moment sah Matt nicht mehr klar und ein Schwindelgefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um das Gefühl wieder loszuwerden und konnte danach wieder einigermaßen klar sehen. Was er sah, war jedoch nicht besonders erfreulich. Sean hatte sich wieder erholt und ging nun die paar Schritte, die ihn von Matt trennten, zu ihm herüber. "Miststück!!", hörte Matt ihn rufen, gefolgt von einer harten Ohrfeige. Von der Wucht, mit der Seans Hand Matts Gesicht getroffen hatte, wurde Matts Kopf zur Seite geschlagen, als er wieder aufsah, lief ein kleinen Blutrinnsal an seinem rechten Mundwinkel hinunter. Der Anblick entlockte Sean, Kev und Dean ein Lächeln. Mit seiner selbstgefälligen Art baute  
sich Sean vor Matt auf und drohte: "Bis jetzt waren wir noch freundlich. Aber wenn du es auf die harte Tour haben willst, dann mußt du nur so weiter machen. Oder du bist ein lieber Matt und hörst auf es uns unnötig schwer zu machen, sieh es ein Ishida, du hast verloren, so oder so, wir bekommen was wir wollen. Wenn du dich wehren willst, bitte! Aber glaub mir, wenn du jetzt anfängst hier rum zu zicken, dann wird es für dich nur noch schlimmer. Wir sind zu dritt und du bis allein, tja Blondie, ist keiner da , der dir helfen kann. Wehr dich nur so viel wie du willst, hier kommst du nicht weg... So Jungs, jetzt fängt der Spaß erst richtig an."  
  
Dean packte Matt am Kragen seines Hemdes und zog ihn aus dem Sessel. Die Kraft, mit der Dean an Matt zog war zu groß und Matt wurde auf den Boden geworfen. Er landete auf dem Bauch, versuchte aber, sofort wieder aufzustehen, was sich jedoch als unmöglich erwies, da seine Hände ja immer noch auf seinem Rücken gefesselt waren. "Schieße..", schnaubte Matt, als ein Stiefel auf seinem Rücken niederging. Der Tritt raubte Matt den Atem und ließ ihn mit voller Wucht zurück auf den Fußboden krachen. Als Matt wieder versuchte frei zu kommen, trat wieder einer aus der Gruppe auf ihn ein. So ging das jedesmal wenn er Anstalten machte sich zu wehren. Versuche zu schreien hatte er längst aufgegeben, da er immer, wenn er den Mund aufmachte um zu Schreien einen Tritt in die Rippen oder auf den Rücken bekam. Aber nie traten sie so fest zu, das Matt am nächsten Tag nicht wieder hätte gehen oder laufen können.  
  
Sean begann zu Lachen, als er die einzelne Träne bemerkte, die Matts Wange hinunter lief und sich auf halbem Weg mit dem Blut aus seinem Gesicht mischte.  
  
Als Matt merkte, wie einer der Gruppe sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte, konnte er die Tränen, die er mit aller kraft versucht hatte zu unterdrücken, er wollte ihnen nicht auch noch zeigen, wie sehr ihn das mitnahm, nicht mehr zurückhalten und begann zu weinen.  
  
"Ohhh, wie niedlich, schaut nur! Er weint. Glaub mir Kleiner, wir haben dir noch gar keinen Grund zum heulen gegeben.", funkelte Kev Matt an. Kev packte Matt an den Haaren und zog seinen Kopf ruckartig hoch, so das er ihn jetzt direkt ansah. Langsam näherte er seine andere Hand Matts Hals. Dieser konnte nicht sehen, was Kev vorhatte, da das Geschehen nicht mehr in seinem Blickwinkel lag. Als etwas kaltes, wahrscheinlich aus Metall, an seinem Hals rauf und runter rann, wußte Matt, das Kev ein Messer in der Hand hielt. Er führte das scharfe Metall an Matts Hals auf und ab, aber wohl darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu verletzen, da dies dann am nächsten Tag mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit entdeckt werden würde.  
  
"Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu Matty-boy. Wenn du auch nur einen Ton von dir gibst, dann weiß ich nicht, ob ich meine Hand lange so ruhig wie jetzt halte kann. Normalerweise bin ich sehr zittrig... Verstanden?" ,drohte er.  
  
Matt hatte keine Wahl, er nickte. Die Drei meinten es wirklich ernst und Matt wußte nicht, wie weit sie wirklich gehen würden, aber Lust, das herauszufinden hatte er auch nicht. Matt versuchte alle Gedanken an das Geschehen um ihn herum aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und sich nur auf die Dunkelheit, die sich um ihn herum auszubreiten zu schien zu konzentrieren. Die Tränen waren nicht mehr zu stoppen und es wurden mehr, als Matt einen scharfen stechenden Schmerz, der seinen Körper durchbrach, spürte. Es war, als ob er von innen zerrissen oder als ob ihn jemand von innen her aufschneiden würde. Immer und immer wieder durchbrach der Schmerz Matts Körper, als Sean seinen Spaß mit ihm hatte. Matt hatte es fast geschafft, alles aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, als Dean an der Reihe war. Matts einziger Begleiter war der nicht enden wollende Schmerz. Bevor auch Kev mit Matt fertig war wurde die Welt um Matt herum dunkel und diese willkommene Dunkelheit umhüllte seine Gedanken.  
  
TBC  
  
Ah, was bin ich gemein zu einem soooooo niedlichen Yama... Hihihi... 


	5. Part 5

Bandpractise 5  
  
Matt hörte Stimmen, konnte aber nicht ausmachen, von wem. Er öffnete die Augen und sah in ein Paar tief braune Augen hinein. Matt dachte, das alles nur ein schlechte, sehr schlechte, Traum gewesen war. Und das er zu Hause im Bett liegen würde und das diese Augen zu seinem Tai gehören würden. Aber die Stimme, sie war anders als die von Tai. Und Matt wurde schlagartig klar, das das alles kein schlechter Traum gewesen war. Er versuchte aufzustehen, bemerkte aber, das er schon saß. Er saß in einem Auto und dieses Auto fuhr durch die Straßen und wie es schien mit keinem bestimmten Ziel. Der Besitzer der braunen Augen begann zu sprechen und Matt erkannte die Stimme, es war Sean. Dean fuhr den wagen und Kev saß auf dem Beifahrersitz. "Gut geschlafen, Süßer?" Matt starrte Sean einfach nur an. "Wie es aussieht schon. Also jetzt hör gut, und ich meine wirklich gut, zu: Wenn du auch nur einer Menschenseele was davon erzählst, was eben passiert ist, dann statten wir deinem kleinen  
Freund Tai einen netten Besuch ab.", als Sean Tais Namen erwähnte, weiteten sich Matts Augen vor entsetzen, "Verstanden? Und übrigens, wenn uns mal wieder danach ist, dann kommen wir wieder und du wirst uns gehorchen, weil wenn nicht.... Bye bye Tai. Kapiert?" Matt nickte, er hatte nicht den Mut etwas zu sagen, da er fürchtete, das er wieder geschlagen werden würde. Der Wagen stoppte auf einmal und Matt erkannte, das er vor seinem Apartmentkomplex war. Sean öffnete die Tür und beförderte Matt mit einem Tritt aus dem Wagen. Als der Wagen sich wieder in Bewegung setzte rief Sean noch einmal: "Kein Wort!"  
  
Dann verschwand das Auto um die nächste Ecke. Matt ging in das Gebäude. Er schloß seine Tür auf und ging sofort in sein Zimmer, wo er sich, mit dem Gesicht auf Kissen, auf das Bett fallen lies und sich in den Schlaf weinte.  
  
In einer anderen Wohnung sah ein braunhaariger Junge auf die Uhr und seufzte, "Zehn nach neun.. Er hat mich versetzt." Tai konnte nicht glauben, das Matt tatsächlich ihr Date vergessen hatte. Er griff nach dem Telefon und wählte die ihm sehr gut bekannte Nummer. Es klingelte mindestens zehn mal und als Tai gerade auflegen wollte, nahm am anderen Ende der Leitung jemand ab. Bevor sich die Person jedoch melden konnte, begann Tai zu sprechen:  
  
"Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist?! Du hast mich versetzt, ich hab über eine Stunde auf dich gewartet!!"  
  
".....", keine Antwort.  
  
"Matt? Matt, bist noch da? Hallo...?"  
  
"Oh...Tai. Tut mir Leid, ich hab's vergessen... Tut mir Leid...", antwortete eine schwache Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
  
"Matt.. was ist mit dir? Du klingst nicht besonders gut, ist was passiert?", Tai begann sich nun doch ein wenig zu sorgen.  
  
"Pa.. Passiert? Warum fragst du.. Es ist nichts passiert.", stotterte Matt, als er sich an Seans Worte erinnerte.  
  
"Aber du hast doch was.", harkte Tai nach.  
  
"Mir war nicht gut und ich.. ich hab mich hingelegt. Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein. Tut mir leid", log Matt.  
  
"Verstehe,... tut mir auch leid, ich hätte erst fragen sollen, was los war. Soll ich zu dir kommen? Ich kann dir Gesellschaft leisten. Aber nur, wenn du willst.", entschuldigte Tai sich rasch.  
  
"Schon Okay. War ja nicht so schlimm. Du sei mir bitte nicht Böse, aber ich glaube, das ich im Moment keine so gut Gesellschaft bin. Ich leg mich einfach wieder ins Bett und Morgen ist alles wieder so wie immer", sagte Matt, obwohl er wußte, das Morgen auf gar keinen Fall alles wieder so werden würde, wie es war.  
  
"Bist du sicher? Ich könnte doch.."  
  
"Laß gut sein Tai. Ich komm schon zurecht", unterbrach ihn Matt.  
  
"Wenn du meinst.. Dann werd schnell wieder Gesund, dann können wir das nachholen, was du verpaßt hast. Ich seh dich dann morgen in der Schule, oder?"  
  
"Ja, sicher."  
  
"Bye Matt"  
  
"Bye Tai" und damit hängte Matt den Hörer wieder ein. Dann ging er zurück in sein Zimmer und versuchte die Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Stunden in die hinterste Ecke seines Gedächtnisses zu verbannen. Wann genau, wußte Matt nicht, aber irgendwann war er eingeschlafen.  
  
In einem anderen Zimmer, in einer anderen Wohnung, legte sich auch ein ziemlich verwirrter Tai auf sein Bett, starrte die Zimmerdecke an und versuchte Matts seltsames Verhalten zu analysieren.  
  
`Das paßt nicht zu Matt. Der kann doch halb Tot sein und kommt trotzdem. Immer. Da stimmt was nicht, oder es hat ihn echt schlimm erwischt.`, dachte Tai. "Morgen frag ich ihn", sagte Tai laut, um seinen Gedanken Ausdruck zu verleihen. Dann schlief auch er ein.  
  
An nächsten Morgen wartete Tai schon mit den anderen vor der Schule, als auch Matt ankam. "Morgen", grüßte Tai fröhlich. Matt erwiderte den Gruß jedoch nicht, sondern setzte sich einfach nur zu der kleinen Gruppe, die jetzt aus ihm, Tai, Mimi, Sora und Izzy bestand.  
  
"Matt, stimmt was nicht, du siehst so blas aus?", fragte Mimi und sah Matt besorgt an.  
  
"Mir geht's gut, hab gestern nur nicht gut geschlafen", beteuerte Matt und als er Mimis besorgtes Gesicht sah fügte er rasch hinzu, "Alles in Ordnung, Wirklich."  
  
Mimi warf Matt einen skeptischen Blick zu und zuckte mit den Schultern, sie wußte, das es keinen Sinn hatte, Matt weiter zu fragen.  
  
`Manchmal ist der so stur, ich hab doch nur versucht ihm zu helfen. Typisch Matt. Na ja, da kann man nichts machen. Wenn er nicht will, ist er's selbst Schuld`, dachte sie, als sie sich wieder Tai und Sora zuwand. Die Glocke läutete und sie machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Klassen. In der Mittagspause fiel Tai, wie auch schon am Morgen auf, das Matt ungewöhnlich Schweigsam war. Er wollte aber nicht wieder mit der Mitleidstour anfangen, weil er wußte, das Matt so etwas nicht leiden kann. Wenn er sich dazu entschließen würde, dann würde er von selbst zu ihm kommen und zu reden beginnen, das war immer so gewesen und wird Wahrscheinlich auch immer so sein. Der Rest der Schulstunden gingen ereignislos vorbei, nur einmal verschwand Matt sehr schnell auf die Toilette, weil er Sean und Dean gesehen hatte. Die Beiden hatten ihn jedoch nicht gesehen und haben ihren Weg fortgesetzt. Glücklicherweise hatte Matt an diesem Tag keinen seiner Kurse, die er mit einem von ihnen Teilen mußte  
und Matt war dafür sehr dankbar. Nach der letzten Stunde trafen sich Tai und Matt vor dem Gebäude und traten gemeinsam den Heimweg an.  
  
"Hey Matt. Parker gibt heut Abend`ne Party und die hat mich gefragt, ob wir nicht Lust hätten auch zu kommen. Ich hab ihm schon fest zugesagt, das du auch kommen würdest. Sag ja, komm schon, sag ja. Wenn dir nicht gut ist, dann können wir ja wieder gehen. Außerdem kennst du Parkers Partys, alle saufen sich die Birne zu und keiner kümmert sich um den anderen. Keiner wird merken, das wir überhaupt da bzw. weg sind. Was sagst du?", begann Tai.  
  
Tai machte große Hundeaugen und schob die Unterlippe nach vorne.  
  
"Ah.. Guck nicht so, da kann man ja nicht nein sagen... Na schön.. gehen wir zu Parker.", stimmte Matt zu, obwohl ihm nicht nach einer Party zumute war. Aber er wollte Tai auch nicht enttäuschen, nur deshalb hatte er zugestimmt.  
  
"Super! Ich hol dich so um sieben ab."  
  
"Ja klar, bis später."  
  
"Bis später"  
  
Ihre Wege trennten sich, wie nach fast jedem Schultag an der Kreuzung und jeder ging seinen eigenen Heimweg.  
  
TBC  
  
Wann wird Tai wohl endlich dahinter kommen, wer so gemein zu seinem Yama gewesen ist? 


	6. Part 6

Bandpractise 6  
  
Pünktlich um sieben klingelte es an Matts Wohnungstür. Als er die Tür öffnete, trat Tai ein.  
  
"Fertig?", fragte er und blieb in der Tür stehen.  
  
"Moment noch, ich muss noch schnell`nen Zettel schreiben. Dad ist nicht da, ich bezweifel zwar, das er da ist, wenn ich zurück komm, aber Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht. Der kann ziemlich gemein werden. Und da hab ich keinen Bock drauf."  
  
"Ah, verstehe. Dann beeil dich, die Party wartet nicht."  
  
Matt kritzelte schnell auf einen Zettel: ~ Bin mit Tai bei Parker. Kann spät werden. Matt ~  
  
Damit hatte das Wochenende für die Zwei begonnen, die Frage war nur, ob beide es auch genießen würden.  
  
Schon von weitem konnten Tai und Matt die Musik hören, die aus Parkers Haus drang. Seine Eltern waren über das Wochenende verreist und Parker hatte kurzfristig beschlossen eine Party steigen zu lassen. Das Haus lag etwas abseits und somit störte die laute Musik niemanden.  
  
Als Matt nicht mehr mit Tai Schritt hielt, sah dieser sich um und fragte: "Was ist? Ist dir nicht gut? Sollen wir wieder gehen? Wir könnten..."  
  
Matt unterbrach Tai: "Ist schon okay. Mir geht's gut. Hab nur nachgedacht."  
  
"Wenn das so ist.. Bist du sicher?"  
  
"Tai."  
  
"Okay, aber wenn was ist, dann sag Bescheid und wir gehen."  
  
"`kay"  
  
Sie erreichten die Tür und Tai wollte gerade klingeln, als jemand die Tür öffnete. Es war Parker.  
  
"Hey, cool. Ihr seit doch noch gekommen. Kommt rein. Amüsiert euch", und damit war er wieder in der Menge verschwunden.  
  
Tai zuckte mit den Schultern und drängte sich zu seinen Freunden aus dem Fußballteam durch. Matt zog er am Ärmel mit sich mit.  
  
"Tai! Matt!", reif einer der kleinen Gruppe.  
  
"Wollt ihr was trinken?", ohne auf eine Antwort zu waren drückte er Beiden ein Glas mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit in die Hand.  
  
"Was ist das?", fragte Tai.  
  
"Trink, dann weißt du's", grinste ein anderer.  
  
"Auf ex!", sagte der von vorhin.  
  
"Gut. Auf ex", sagte Tai und hob sein Glas zu Matt, der es ihm gleich tat.  
  
Beide tranken den Inhalt des Glases auf einmal aus, als sich die Flüssigkeit ihren Weg durch ihren Hals bahnte, verzogen sie ihre Gesichter. Die Gruppe begann zu lachen.  
  
"Das war.. hart... Was war das?", wiederholte Tai seine Frage von vorhin.  
  
"Wodka! Man ihr hättet eure Gesichter sehen sollen... War zu komisch", lachte der einen noch immer.  
  
"Ich nehm nie wieder was von euch, ihr wolltet mich vergiften", sagte Tai, grinste aber dabei.  
  
"Ich werd dich dran erinnern", sagte Matt, als er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.  
  
So verbrachten sie noch eine ganze Weile, mit reden und lachen. Tai hatte sich dann mit Matt irgendwo hingesetzt.  
  
"Nein, ich glaube nicht, das..", begann Matt, führte den Satz aber nicht zu ende, als er drei allzu gut bekannte Gesichter entdeckte.  
  
"Matt bist du noch da?", Tai winkte mit der einen Hand vor Matts Gesicht auf und ab, folgte dann seinem Blick. Er konnte jedoch nichts außergewöhnliches entdecken. Er sah viele bekannt Gesichter, hauptsächlich alle aus der Schule, ein paar der Anwesenden kannte er nicht und sonst sah er auch nichts besonderes. Als Tai Sean, Dean und Kev sah dachte er sich nichts weiter dabei und wandte sich wieder seinem Freund zu.  
  
"Matt? Ist alles Okay?"  
  
"Mir ist nicht gut", antwortete er.  
  
"Warum hast du nicht schon vorher was gesagt? Egal, komm laß uns gehen. Kannst mit zu mir kommen. Alle außer Haus.", fügte Tai noch hinzu.  
  
Dann standen Beide auf und machten sich auf den Weg.  
  
Keiner bemerkte die zwei Gestalten, die sich langsam ihren Weg aus dem Haus bahnten.  
  
Draußen fragte Tai: "Besser?"  
  
"Hmmm", kam die Antwort.  
  
Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten gehen, erreichten sie Tais Apartmentkomplex. Der Aufzug war außer Betrieb und sie mußten die Stufen, bis zu Tais Etage, nehmen. Dort angekommen schloß Tai dir Tür auf und ließ Matt hinein. Matt ließ sich auf das Sofa und den Kopf in den Nacken, so das er die Decke anstarrte, fallen. Tai setzte sich zu ihm.  
  
"Geht's dir wieder besser?", fragte er.  
  
"Ja. War zu laut und so.."  
  
"Hauptsache es geht dir besser", sagte Tai und zog Matt zu sich hinüber, so das er auf seinem Schoß saß.  
  
"Tai? Ich...", weiter kam Matt nicht, da seine Lippen auf einmal von einem anderen Paar verschlossen wurden.  
  
"Tai..", versuchte es Matt wieder, aber Tai ließ nicht locker und bahnte sich seinen Weg Matts Hals hinunter. Für Matt fühlte es sich gleichzeitig so richtig und doch, mit den Erinnerungen von letzter Nacht, so falsch an. Die Erinnerungen ließen Matt nicht los und er wußte nicht mehr, ob es wirklich Tai war, oder ob es einer seiner sogenannten Freund war, der ihn gerade küßte.  
  
"Tai?", begann er.  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
Wieder nichts.  
  
"Tai!!", Matt hatte seine Stimme schon fast zu einem Schrei gesteigert.  
  
Erst als Tai Matt schon fast schreien hörte, hob er den Kopf und ließ von dem Hals des Blonden ab.  
  
"Was?", fragte er.  
  
"Ich... Ich muss weg...nach Hause... Dad ist bestimmt da und wartet...", Matt versuchte sich von Tai zu lösen. Dieser Griff jedoch nach seinem Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest.  
  
"Tai..", Matt wand sich in seinem Griff, doch Tai ließ nicht locker.  
  
"Was ist los mit dir? Du benimmst dich schon seit heute Morgen so komisch. Hab ich irgendwas gemacht? Wenn ja, dann sag's mir. Aber tu nicht so, als wenn nichts ist, ich seh doch, das was nicht in Ordnung ist.", versuchte Tai.  
  
Matt hörte mit dem Versuch auf sich zu befreien und sah zu Tai auf: "Sein? Was soll sein? Es ist nichts. Ich muss einfach nur nach Hause. Okay? Kann ich jetzt gehen?", entgegnete Matt.  
  
Langsam löste Tai seinen Griff um Matts Handgelenk und ließ ihn gehen.  
  
"Ich kann dich nicht zwingen mir zu sagen, was los ist, aber ich weiß, das was nicht stimmt und dir geht's bestimmt besser, wenn du drüber redest.", begann Tai von neuem.  
  
"Es stimmt alles", wiederholte Matt und stand auf, um zu gehen.  
  
Tai blieb auf der Couch zurück und sah ihm nach, auch als die Tür schon ins Schloß gefallen war starrte er immer noch dahin, wo Matt vorher gestanden hatte. Er seufzte: "Was ist nur los.."  
  
Matt erreichte sein Apartment und machte die Tür auf, wie er erwartet hatte war niemand da. Er ging zu Tisch und nahm den Zettel, den er vorher geschrieben hatte, wieder auf. Langsam ging er zum Mülleimer, öffnete ihn, und ließ das Stuck Papier hineinfallen. Er hatte gewußt, das er allein sein würde, er brauchte nur eine Entschuldigung, um von Tai wegzukommen. Er wollte nicht noch mehr verletzt werden (geistig), als er jetzt schon war. Außerdem war die Angst, sich bei Tai zu verplappern zu groß, denn er wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass Tai in die Sache mit hinein gezogen wird. Er legte sich auf sein Bett und schloß die Augen. Bevor er einschlief sagte er noch: "Tut mir leid Tai... wirklich leid..".  
  
Am Morgen wurde Matt durch Geräusche, die aus der Küche kamen geweckt. Er blickte auf die Uhr und sah, das es schon fast zehn war. Nachdem er den Schlaf abgeschüttelt hatte stand er auf, zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Sein Vater stand vor dem Kühlschrank und kramte darin herum.  
  
"Morgen", sagte Matt.  
  
Sein Vater hob den Kopf über die Kühlschranktür und hob eine Augenbraue: "Morgen? Na, es ist wohl schon eher Mittag. Trotzdem schön, das du schon wach bist", Matt verdrehte die Augen, "Ich muss gleich wieder arbeiten. Du Matt? Haben wir keine Butter mehr. Ich kann nämlich keine finden."  
  
"Müsste aber noch da sein. Guck mal in der linken Schublade. Wenn da keine mehr ist, dann heben wir auch keine mehr. Und mach nicht so eine Sauerei, ich muss nachher wieder aufräumen."  
  
"Ja ja. Wo sagst du? Links? Mal schauen.... Aha!! Gefunden!", kam der freudige Ausruf. Sein Dad schmierte sich schnell ein Brot, achtete darauf nichts dreckig zu machen, abgesehen von dem Geschirr und wollte gerade wieder gehen, als er in seinen Schritten innehielt: "Auch Matt, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Tai hatte vorhin angerufen, du hast aber noch geschlafen und ich wollte dich nicht stören, da hab ich gesagt, das er später noch mal anrufen soll. So um zwanzig nach zehn rum. Alles klar? Dann bis heute Abend. Viel Spaß."  
  
"Alles klar. Wiedersehen", sagte Matt und begann sich selbst Frühstück zu machen. Er überlegte, wie er Tai die Sache mit gestern Nacht erklären sollte, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte.  
  
"Na toll, pünktlich wie ein Uhrwerk", stöhnte er und nah das Telefon ab.  
  
Er meldete sich: "Ishida"  
  
"Matt? Matt bist du's?", es war Tai.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Gut. Ach guten Mittag. Ausgeschlafen?"  
  
"Danke, ja."  
  
"Ich wollte dich nur mal fragen, ob du Lust hast, heute Abend zu mir zum Essen zu kommen. Bin wieder allein zu Haus."  
  
"Und wer macht dann bitteschön das Essen?"  
  
"Na ich natürlich. Wer denn sonst."  
  
"Ach du Schande! Das kann ja schon nichts werden. Letztes mal hast du fast die Küche abgebrannt."  
  
"Hey, ich kann das! Ehrlich! Das war ein Unfall. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, das die Platte noch so heiß war, als ich das Handtuch draufgelegt hab", rechtfertigte sich Tai.  
  
"Na schön. Ich komm, aber nur um zu sehen, was du diesmal wieder verbrennst."  
  
"Cool! Um... komm so um acht rum."  
  
"Gut. Also dann um acht."  
  
"Ach Matt?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Komm diesmal auch wirklich, ja?"  
  
Bei diesem Satz merkte Matt, wie sich seine inneren Organe verkrampften.  
  
"Ja, sicher", sagte er und versuchte dabei normal zu klingen, was ihm auch gelungen zu sein schien, da Tai nicht weiter auf das Thema zu sprechen kam.  
  
"Gut. Bye Matt."  
  
"Bye Tai", sagte er und hing den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel.  
  
"Warum hat Tai nicht gefragt, was Gestern los war?", dachte er.  
  
Matt ging zum Tisch zurück und nahm sein Frühstück in die Hand und wollte gerade zubeißen, als das Telefon von neuem klingelte.  
  
"Was nun schon wieder?", er verdrehte die Augen und ließ sein Brot wieder auf den Teller fallen.  
  
Nach dem das Telefon schon einige male geklingelt hatte, erreichte er es und nah ab: "Ishida"  
  
"..."  
  
"Hallo~o? Keiner da?", fragte er.  
  
"...", wieder nichts.  
  
Matt wurde langsam sauer.  
  
"Dann eben nicht!", sagte er, als sich eine Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung meldete.  
  
"Du kommst doch heute, oder?"  
  
"Was? Tai? Tai bist du das? Das ist nicht lustig!", Matt wurde unsicher, da ihm diese Telefonstimme nicht bekannt vorkam.  
  
"Nein, ich bin nicht Tai", antwortete die Stimme.  
  
"Tai! Wenn du das bist!", Matts Schmerzgrenze war erreicht und jetzt war er nur noch gereizt und wollte wissen, wer da mit ihm seine Spielchen trieb.  
  
"Ich habe doch schon gesagt, das ich nicht Tai bin. Du willst mir doch nicht allen Ernste erzählen, das du nicht weißt, wer ich bin.", entgegnete die Stimme ruhig.  
  
"Nein! Nein, ich weiß nicht, wer du bist", rief Matt der penetranten Stimme durch den Hörer entgegen.  
  
Die Stimme wurde lauter und klang jetzt auch sehr gereizt: "Jetzt hör mir ,mal gut zu, Blondie,", es klingelte bei Matt, "ich glaube, das du ganz genau weißt, wer ich bin und das du derjenige bist, der hier seine Spielchen mit uns treibt!"  
  
"S.. Sean?", flüsterte Matt.  
  
"Bingo!! Ding, ding, ding, der Kandidat hat einhundert Punk..", Matt hatte den Höre auf die Gabel geknallt.  
  
Er starrt ungläubig auf das Telefon. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen, als das Telefon wieder schellte. Mit zitternden Fingern griff Matt nach dem Hörer, es könnte ja schließlich auch Tai oder jemand anders sein, und dieser jemand würde sich sicher Sorgen machen, wenn er jetzt nicht abnahm. Aber natürlich könnte es auch wieder Sean sein oder einer der anderen Beiden, trotzdem ging Matt das Risiko ein. Also führte Matt den Hörer wieder zu seinem Ohr und lauschte: "Ishida!! Mach das nie wieder!! Hast du verstanden?! Sonst passiert was!". Matts Befürchtungen hatten sich bestätigt.  
  
"Was sollte das gerade werden, Ishida?", flüsterte Sean in einem gefährlichen Tonfall, "Hast du etwa vergessen, was wir dir gesagt haben. Du hast auf uns zu hören, sonst ist dein Tai dran. Wirst du jetzt immer noch aufhängen?"  
  
"N.. nein", stotterte Matt.  
  
"Gut. So ist brav. Also, wie ich dich eben schon fragte: Du kommst doch Heute, oder?"  
  
"Wohin..."  
  
"Na zur Probe, du Idiot! Was denn sonst. Denkst du wir können die Bad jetzt vernachlässigen, wo wir so wieso schon hinterherhängen?", sagte Sean genervt.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Was nun?! Ach Blondie, bevor du antwortest noch was. Überleg dir gut, was du jetzt sagst, die Nächte können sehr einsam werden, ohne einen guten Freund..", Matt hatte verstanden, was Sean ihm sagen wollte. Bei der Antwort blieb ihm also nur eine Wahl, wenn er Tai schützen wollte.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ja, was?"  
  
"Ja. Ja ich komme", sagte Matt und diese vier Wörter kosteten ihn eine riesige Überwindung.  
  
"Sehr gut. Sei so um halb Fünf da. Wir sind da und warten", den letzten Satz hatte Sean so betont, das Matt eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief, danach hatte Sean eingehängt. Matt ließ den Hörer aus der Hand fallen und sank an der Wand auf den Boden hinab. Er wollte nicht wieder zu ihnen gehen, aber er wußte, das er keine Wahl hatte.  
  
"Nur ein paar Stunden, es sind nur ein paar Stunden, wenn überhaupt. Vielleicht haben sie es wirklich ernst gemeint mit der Probe.... Ja sicher..... Komm schon Ishida, reiß dich zusammen. Laß dich nicht von diesen Kerlen fertig machen, du bist nicht so schwach wie sie glauben..... Oh Shit...! Sieh's ein Matt, die haben dich da, wo sie dich haben wollten, vielleicht schon seit langen und du Idiot hast nichts gemerkt. Ist ja mal wieder typisch, du kriegst alles mal wieder als Letzter mit. Idiot! Verdammter Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!  
  
Die machen mich fertig... lang halt ich das nicht aus... lange nicht...", dachte Matt, als er seinen Kopf in die Hände legte und die Ellenbogen auf den angewinkelten Knien abstützte. So verbrachte Matt einige Zeit, wie lange war nicht genau zu bestimmen, da er nicht auf die Uhr gesehen hatte, aber jetzt war es schon fast viertel vor Zwölf. So gegen zehn vor elf hatte Sean das erste mal angerufen, insgesamt hatten sie vielleicht Fünf Minuten telefoniert, das würde dann bedeuten, das Matt fast eine Stunde so gesessen hatte. Als er aufstehen wollte, taten ihm alle Knochen weh und er brauchte einige Minuten, bis er völlig aufrecht stand. Dann ging er wieder in die Küche und setzte sich an den Tisch, der Hunger war verschwunden und Matt starrte das Brot einfach nur an.  
  
Die verbleibende Zeit, bis zu seiner Bandprobe, wie Sean es nannte, verging viel zu schnell und bald war es halb Fünf. Matt packte, mit zitternden Händen, seine Sachen zusammen, noch immer in der Hoffnung, das es eine ganz normale Probe werden könnte. Aber auf dem Weg dorthin schwand allerdings der kleine Hoffnungsfunke aus seinen Gedanken und langsam schlich sich die Angst in seine Glieder. Matt glaubte fast, das er gemerkt hatte, wie die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden war, als er um die letzte Straßenecke bog.  
  
Als er vor der Tür stand atmete er noch einmal tief durch und suchte danach in seiner Tasche nach seinem Schlüssel. Als er ihn gefunden hatte und gerade ins Schloß stecken wollte, bog auch Sean um die Straßenecke, die Matt nur wenige Sekunden zuvor hinter sich gelassen hatte. Als er Matt sah hellte sich seine Miene schlagartig auf und ein schäbiges Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und holte schnell zu Matt, der noch immer mit den Schlüssel in der Hand vor der Tür stand, auf. Sean sah sich, ob jemand in der Nähe war und stellte zufrieden fest, das weit und breit niemand zu sehen war. Dann legte er eine Hand auf Matts Schulter, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und pfiff fröhlich in sein Ohr: "Na Matt. Alles klar? Ready to rock? Wir müssen unbedingt mehr proben, wir lassen nach. Oder willst du, das wir uns total blamieren?" Matt starrte Sean ungläubig an, er hatte alles erwartet, nur das nicht. Irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf und seine blonden  
Haare streiften an Seans Gesicht vorbei. Sean griff nach Matts Hand und führte diese wieder zum Schlüsselloch zurück. Er schloß die Tür auf und schob Matt, mit einer Hand, hinein.  
  
"Dean und Kev müßten auch gleich kommen", sagte Sean und machte es sich auf einem Stuhl bequem. Er setzte sich so hin, das er die Arme auf die Stuhllehne legen konnte. Er senkte den Kopf und ließ sein Kinn auf seinen Armen ruhen. Matt setzte sich ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl, jedoch in sicherer Entfernung zu Sean. Dieser starrte immer noch zu Matt hinüber und dieser wiederum rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl, da Sean ihn so ansah, es schien Matt so, als ob es ihn gar nicht mehr interessieren würde, was er, Dean und Kev mit ihm angestellt hatten. Matt traute sich nicht, etwas zu sagen, da er angst vor Seans Reaktion hatte. Matt blockte alle Gedanken aus und hörte deshalb auch nicht, wie die Tür wieder geöffnet wurde. Als Matt Schritte hörte, holte ihn die Realität wieder ein und er sah Dean und Kev im Raum stehen.  
  
"Hey Matt!" "Matt, alles klar?", grüßten sie ihn und auch sie taten, als wenn Nichts gewesen währe.  
  
Die gesamte Probe verlief eigentlich so wie immer, nur das sich Sean und Dean ab und zu komische Blicke zuwarfen, Matt jedoch bemerkte dies nicht. Nachdem Sean die Probe beendet hatte, hatte Matt wieder Hoffnung, das sie ihn doch noch in Ruhe lassen würden und das er alles, was passiert war, einfach vergessen könne. Matt war damit beschäftigt seine Sachen wieder einzupacken, als Sean, Dean und Kev sich in einer Ecken des Raumes unterhielten. Alle Drei warfen einen flüchtigen Blick auf Matt, der noch immer mit seiner Gitarre beschäftigt war, und Dean und Kev nickten Sean zu und verließen dann, ohne von Matt bemerkt zu werden den Raum und machten sich auf den Nachhauseweg.  
  
Sean sah Matt noch einige Sekunden länger zu und ging dann zu ihm herüber. Als er hinter ihm stand legte er seinen Arm um Matts Hüfte, Matts Augen schnappten auf und er begann, für Sean unmerklich, zu zittern. Sean verstärkte seinen Griff und zog Matt näher zu sich heran. Matt hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und begann schwerfällig zu Atmen. "Ganz ruhig, Süßer. Dean und Kev kommen heute nicht mehr wieder", begann Sean, "Weißt du, zuerst wollte ich dir einfach nur eine Lektion erteilen, was es heißt uns hängen zu lassen, aber jetzt denke ich, das ich was für dich übrig habe.", sagte er und streifte einen sanften Kuß über die Lippen des anderen Jungen. "Bitte Sean. Ich will nur nach Hause", bat Matt, wieder rannen Tränen über seine Wange. "Hör auf zu weinen. Ich werde so sanft sein, wie ich kann.", antwortete er mit einem Grinsen und streichelte die Haut des Blonden. Er zog Matts Hemd aus und innerhalb eins Augenblicks hatte er auch seine und Matts Schuhe und Socken  
ausgezogen. "Warum machst du das?", flehte Matt wieder.  
  
"Nur so", war alles, was der ältere Junge entgegnete. Dann begann er sich an Matts Hals zu schaffen zu machen. Plötzlich biß er hart zu und ließ Matt unter Schmerzen aufschreien. Nach ein paar Minuten machte Sean ein lautes schmatzendes Geräusch und ließ den Jungen wissen, wieviel Vergnügen es ihm machte, ihn zu quälen. Matt hielt seine Augen fest geschlossen und versuchte sich vorzustellen, das alles nicht passieren würde. Plötzlich öffnete er die Augen, als er merkte, wie sich Sean an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machte. "Bitte. Hör auf", bettelte Matt, als er das Geräusch hörte, das ein Reißverschluß macht, wenn er geöffnet wurde.  
  
So schnell wie er konnte zog er Matt die Hose und Boxershorts aus. Der junge Mann fühlte sich allein und hilflos. Er wußte ganz genau, was der Andere mit ihm machen würde.  
  
Er zuckte unter Seans kalter Berührung zusammen, das war nicht mit dem Weg wie Tai ihn berührte vergleichbar. Er fühlt sich warm und sicher, wenn Tai ihn in seinen Armen hält oder wenn er seine Hand hält. Jetzt fühlte er sich einfach nur kalt, allein und schmutzig. Matt wollte einfach nur sterben. Er entspannte sich ein wenig, als er merkte, wie Seans Hand seinen Körper verließ. Er sah zu Sean und hoffte, das dieser genug hatte, doch unglücklicherweise war es noch nicht vorbei. Sean zog den Rest seiner Kleider aus. Sean lachte ein böses Lachen, das einen Schauer über Matts Rücken jagte. Matt schloß wieder seine Augen und versuchte die wieder in seinen Augen aufkommenden Tränen zurück zu halten. Sean hatte Matt auf dem Bauch liegend auf den Boden gedrückt. "Versuch zu verschwinden und etwas sehr schlimmes könnte mit die passieren", befahl Sean Matt. Matt schloß die Augen noch fester und wartete auf den Schmerz, der mit Sicherheit folgen würde. Wahrend sich Sean seinem  
Vergnügen widmete, schrie Matt unter Schmerzen auf. Sean war gnadenlos. "Sean. Hör auf, es tut weh! Hör auf! Bitte!", schrei Matt.  
  
"Deine Schreierei macht es nur noch besser! Ich mach weiter, bis ich müde werde. Also zu Teufel halt die Klappe!"", befahl Sean. Irgendwann fühlte sich Sean, zu Matts Glück, all seiner Kraft beraubt und ließ von ihm ab. Er stand auf und sammelte Matts Kleider ein und warf sie ihm ins Gesicht. "Zieh dich an und verschwinde dann! Kein Wort! Verstanden?!", es war eigentlich keine Frage mehr, sonder eher ein Befehl. Matt nickte stumm und zog sich in Rekordzeit an. Er schnappte sich seine übriggebliebenen Sachen und rannte, als wenn der Teufel hinter ihm her war, die Blicke der Leute an denen er vorbei rannte ignorierte er, er wollte einfach nur noch weg.  
  
TBC 


	7. Part 7

Bandpractise 7  
  
Als er zu Hause war, warf er seine Sachen in eine Ecke und ging dann ins Badezimmer um zu duschen, Matt bezweifelte zwar, das das dreckige Gefühl ihn verlasen würde, aber er wollte einfach nur wieder "sauber" werden. Nachdem Matt geduscht hatte fühlte er sich ein bißchen besser. Er ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und starrte an die Wand, sein Blick fiel auf die große Bahnhofsuhr, die sein Vater aufgehängt hatte. Die Uhr zeigte an, das es bereits halb acht war. Matt nahm die Information auf und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, langsam schloß er die Augen. Seine Augen flogen auf, sein Kopf schoß in eine senkrechte Position und ihm kam nur ein Gedanke: „Tai!". Matt sprang auf, mußte sich jedoch abstützen, als der Schmerz, der sich durch seinen gesamten Rücken zog, ihn traf. Er durfte auf gar keinem Fall wieder zuspät kommen, Tai würde so enttäuscht sein und vielleicht nicht mehr mit ihm reden. Also machte Matt sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer um sich anzuziehen. Schnell genug um nicht zu spät zukommen, aber auch langsam genug, so das es nicht mehr weh tat. Als er fertig war machte er sich au den Weg zu Tais Apartment.  
  
Tai saß auf einem Stuhl und fixierte die Uhr. „Er kommt schon noch, es ist erst Fünf vor acht. Er kommt, ganz sicher", dachte Tai und rutschte auf seinem Platz hin und her. Dann klingelte es an der Tür, er sprang auf und wollte die Tür aufreißen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Er ließ Matt warten, erst nachdem er noch ein weiters Mal geklingelt hatte öffnete Tai die Tür und tat so, als ob er sehr beschäftigt gewesen war.  
  
„Oh, Matt! Ist es schon so spät? Ich hatte so viel zu tun, ich hab die Zeit völlig vergessen", log Tai.  
  
„Verstehe. Soll ich später noch mal wiederkommen, wenn du jetzt so viel zu tun hast?", fragte Matt.  
  
Tais verzog den Mund und sagte schnell: „So wichtig war es nun auch wieder nicht, komm rein."  
  
Als Matt eintrat, legte Tai ihm die Hand auf den Rücken und der Schmerz kam zurück. Matt verzog jedoch keine Miene, um Tai nicht mißtrauisch zu machen. Matt entspannte sich wieder, als Tai seine Hand von seinem Rücken wegnahm.  
  
Wie Tai versprochen hatte, hatte er gekocht und zur Überraschung aller hatte er nichts verbrannt, angesengt oder ganz zerstört. Das Essen hatte sogar einigermaßen geschmeckt.  
  
Matt war, nach dem Erlebnis von vor ein paar Stunden noch ziemlich geschockt, versuchte aber, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Tai jedoch merkte, das etwa nicht stimmt und hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt Matt wieder aufzuheitern und er wußte auch schon einen Weg. Direkt wollte Tai Matt nicht auf sein Problem ansprechen, da er wußte, das Matt wahrscheinlich wieder abblocken würde, deshalb versuchte er es erst gar nicht, sondern wollte ihn einfach nur aufheitern, denn was auch immer Matt bedrückte, so schlimm konnte es ja schließlich nicht sein. Und Tai hatte es bis jetzt immer geschafft Matt fröhlich zu stimmen, egal mit welchen Mittel.  
  
Fast immer. Gestern hatte er es nicht einmal geschafft mit Matt zu reden geschweige denn etwas anderes zu tun. Und das machte Tai nachdenklich, aber jetzt war jetzt und gestern war schon längst vorbei. Tai konzentrierte sich nun nur noch auf sein Ziel: Matt.  
  
Langsam und von Matt unbemerkt kroch er von seinem Platz der Couch näher zu Matt hinüber. Matt sah noch immer auf den Fernseher und versuchte sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren, den Tai ausgesucht hatte.  
  
Tai rückte näher zu Matt und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter. Matt bewegte sich keinen Millimeter und Tai öffnete die Augen, die er vorher geschlossen hatte. „Matt?", fragte er und sah hinauf.  
  
„Hm?", kam die Antwort.  
  
„Was ist los?"  
  
„Was soll sein? Ich seh mir den Film an", entgegnete der blonde Junge.  
  
„Aber das ist eine Schnulze!"  
  
„Ja und?", fragte Matt und ihm wurde immer unbehaglicher, da Tai schon wieder ein Stück näher gerückt war.  
  
„Ach komm schon! Ich weiß, das du so was nicht leiden kannst", fuhr Tai fort.  
  
„Mann wird seine Meinung doch noch ändern dürfen, oder nicht?", und damit wandte Matt sich wieder dem Geschehen des Films zu.  
  
„Aber..", Tai wurde unterbrochen.  
  
„Tai. Der Film! Wird grade spannend! Wenn du nichts dagegen hast", sagte Matt und starte wieder auf den Bildschirm.  
  
Tai hatte sich aufgerichtet und beobachtete Matt aus dem Augenwinkel. Halb bekam er den Inhalt des Films mit.  
  
`Ja sicher. Spannend! Genau das ist ja wohl alles andere als spannend.`, dachte Tai, als er die Frau und dem Mann sah, die gerade dabei waren mir einem Boot durch die Gegend zu rudern und irgendwelchen unsinnigen Quatsch von sich gaben.  
  
Allerdings schien dieser Film Matt wirklich zu gefallen, denn er starrte immer noch wie gebannt zum Fernseher hin. Was Tai nicht wußte, war das Matt jedoch gar nichts von dem Film mitbekam, er starrte einfach nur ins leere und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
  
Irgendwann konnte Matt seine Augen nicht mehr offen halten und fiel in einen tiefen und glücklicherweise Traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Als Matt Stunden später aufwachte, spürte er das Gewicht auf seiner Brust, spürte das jemand auf ihm lag. Tai war während des Schlafen näher an ihn gerückt und seine Hand ruhte aus Matts Unterbauch und hob und senkte sich zusammen mit jedem Atemzug. In Matts Kopf begannen die Gedanken verrückt zu spielen. Das Gefühl, diese Berührung. Sein Körper begann sich zu verkrampfen und er begann hektisch zu atmen.  
  
Tai spürte das etwas nicht in Ordnung war und wacht dadurch auf. Besorgt sah er in Matts aufgerissene Augen. „Was hast du?"  
  
Matts Atem raste. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, versuchte seine Angst in den Griff u bekommen.  
  
„Nimm sie weg...bitte, nimm sie weg.."  
  
Tai verstand nicht. Er sah Matt aus ratlosen Augen an.  
  
„Nimm sie weg...nimm sie verdammt noch mal weg!" In diesem Moment schlug er Tais Hand weg, die der Junge noch immer an der selben Stelle hatte liegen gehabt. Tai wich ein Stück zurück.  
  
„Faß mich nicht an!", zischte Matt ihn an, „Rühr mich nie wieder an.. verstehst du?"  
  
Tai starrte Matt geschockt an. „Was? Matt.." Er wollte sich Matt wieder nähern, aber dieser wich wiederum zurück.  
  
Tränen begannen in Tais Augen zu brennen, als Matt sich umdrehte und aus dem Apartment rannte.  
  
`Was hab ich denn gemacht?`, fragte Tai sich, als er den Abend immer und immer wieder in Gedanken durchlief. Sie hatten gegessen, dann einen Film gesehen, sind dann eingeschlafen und dann ist die ganze Situation eskaliert. `Als wenn er angst vor mir hatte. Was hab ich nur gemacht? Was? Was? WAS?`, Tai wurde wütend auf Matt aber vor allem auf sich selbst, da er nicht verstehen konnte, warum Matt so ausgeflippt hat.  
  
Tai ist irgendwie in sein Zimmer gelangt und lag auf dem Bett und ging den Abend nun schon zum 100 mal durch und hatte immer noch nicht den Grund für Matts Verhalten rausgefunden. Dann hatte Tai eine Idee: „Der Streß! Genau, der Streß. Matt ist überlastet und hält den ganzen Streß nicht mehr aus und mußte seiner Wut Luft machen" Insgeheim wußte Tai auch, das dies ein ziemlich schwacher Grund war um sein Verhalten zu erklären. Tai wollte sich morgen mit Matt in der Schule noch einmal unterhalten, bis morgen, da war er sich sicher, hatte Matt sich wieder beruhigt.  
  
In einem anderen Teil der Stadt, gar nicht allzu weit von Tai entfernt rannte Matt so schnell er konnte durch die Straßen auf seinen Apartmentkomplex zu.  
  
`Oh Gott, nein! Was hab ich gerade getan? Was hab ich getan?`, ihm wurde schmerzlich bewußt, das er eben jemandem, der ihm sehr viel bedeutet, sehr weh getan hatte.  
  
`Ich bin ein Idiot! Ein verdammter Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Wie konnte ich nur?`  
  
Er mußte Schlucken und er wußte genau was es war. Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen drang aus seiner Kehle, als er in Rekordzeit die Treppen hoch sprintete. Ober riß er die Tür auf, ignorierte seinen Vater, der im Wohnzimmer saß und ihn gar nicht bemerkte, und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Dort schmiß er sich auf sein Bett und vergrub den Kopf in dem weichen Stoff des Kissens.  
  
Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte wußte Matt zuerst gar nicht, warum er anstelle seines Schlafanzugs noch immer seine normalen Sachen an hatte. Dann traf ihn die Realität wie ein Schlag und er ließ sich wieder ins Kissen zurückfallen. Wie sollte er das Tai bloß erklären. Er hatte keine Ahnung, den die Wahrheit konnte er auf keinem Fall sagen, was wäre denn wenn Sean und die anderen das rausfinden würden? Sie würden ihn und Tai wahrscheinlich umbringen. Erst Tai, dann konnte Matt noch zusehen, und dann ihn, langsam und Qualvoll. Aber ob er wollte oder nicht, er mußte sich früher oder später so wieso vor Tai rechtfertigen. Warum das unvermeidliche noch länger hinauszögern? Mit diesen Gedanken stand Matt auf und machte sich für die Schule fertig. Er hoffte nur, das ihm auf dem Weg dorthin noch eine halbwegs glaubwürdige Erklärung einfallen würde, ansonsten wäre er ziemlich aufgeschmissen.  
  
Matt machte sich, wie an jedem Schultag auf den Weg, diesmal grübelte er jedoch über einer Ausrede, die er Tai auftischen könnte. Alles was ihm einfiel war Schwachsinn. Nur ein einziger Gedanke erschien ihm ein klitzekleines bißchen glaubhaft: Er war überfordert und konnte sich nicht mehr kontrollieren.  
  
`Das war's Matt, du bist erledigt. Das glaubt er dir nie. Nie...aber vielleicht, doch. Unter gewissen Umständen.`, ging Matt durch den Kopf, als er Tai an ihrem üblichen Treffpunkt stehen sah. Viele andere Klassen machten an diesem Tag einen Ausflug und so kam es, das weder Mimi noch Sora anwesend waren. Izzy schwirrte wieder mal im ganzen Gebäude rum und versuchte seinen Computerkurs für eine Besprechung zusammen zu bekommen. So blieben also nur noch Tai und Matt. Matt erreichte Tai und wollte schon mit seiner Entschuldigung loslegen, als Tai anfing.  
  
„Matt. Es tut mir leid, was auch immer ich gestern gemacht hab, ich hab's nicht so gemeint und ich hoffe, das du mir verzeihen kannst"  
  
`Was soll das? Warum entschuldigt er sich? Ich hab doch den Mist gebaut`, schoß es Matt durch den Kopf.  
  
„Tai.. Du..du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, du hast doch gar nichts gemacht. Ich muss mich entschuldigen, ich war gemein zu dir und ich weiß nicht, ob ich das wieder gut machen kann.", Matt wagte es nicht Tai in die Augen zu sehen und hielt daher den Kopf gesenkt.  
  
„Ist schon okay", grinste Tai und legte Matt eine Hand auf die Schulter, unter der Berührung zuckte Matt zusammen, riß sich jedoch am Riemen, um nicht schon wieder auszuflippen.  
  
„Du bist nicht böse?", fragte Matt langsam und schaute widerwillig zu Tai auf.  
  
„Nein. Ich war böse, dann hab ich mich aber hingesetzt und nachgedacht (Wow! Tai hat gedacht!) und ich bin zu dem Schluß gekommen, das du nicht schuld hast. Ich glaube, das dir die Schule und die Band ziemlich zusetzen und das du einfach nur gestreßt warst."  
  
„Ja.. so wird's wohl gewesen sein.", bestätigte Matt, er konnte nicht glauben, das Tai zu der selben dummen Ausrede gefunden hatte wie er selbst.  
  
„Alles klar, dann laß uns nicht mehr von gestern reden und die ganze Sache einfach vergessen", mit diesen Worten streckte Tai Matt die Hand hin und dieser schlug, wenn auch noch ein wenig irritiert, ein. Am liebsten wäre Tai Matt um den Hals gefallen und hätte ihm eine Katzenwäsche verpaßt, aber sie waren in der Öffentlichkeit und Tai wollte weder seinen noch Matts guten Ruf ruinieren. Im Laufe des Tages hatte Tai Matts Aktion vom Abend schon wieder vergessen und machte einfach so weiter wie bisher. Aber niemandem schienen die ängstlichen Blicke des blonden Jungen aufzufallen, als er durch die Korridore ging, immer wohl darauf bedacht, niemandem zu begegnen, der etwas mehr mit ihm vorhatte, als einfach nur zu "reden". Matt kam unbehelligt durch den gesamten Schultag und war froh, als er wieder zu Hause war. Nachdem Matt sich etwas zu essen gemacht hatte kam auch sein Vater von der Arbeit nach Hause.  
  
Es war eigentlich nicht mehr Mittagszeit, aber das war egal, da Matt Hunger hatte. Nachdem er auch seinen Vater beköstigt hatte begann dieser ein Thema, das Matt ganz und gar nicht gefiel.  
  
„Ach Matt, ich hab noch ein wenig Zeit, ich kann dich nachher mit zu deiner Bandprobe nehmen."  
  
Matt hatte sich an seinem Wasser, das er gerade am trinken war, verschluckt, als sein Vater dieses heikle Thema ansprach. „Ach, das ist nicht nötig, ich kann laufen", entgegnete er.  
  
„Quatsch! Ich hab noch Zeit und ich kann dich fahren! Punkt aus! Ich fahr dich nachher hin, zurück mußt du allerdings Laufen, ich weiß nicht, ob ich heute noch mal nach Hause komme"  
  
Matt sah ein, das es keinen Sinn hatte zu Diskutieren und stimmte schließlich zu.  
  
„Gut, dann fahr ich dich nachher", sagte sein Vater und Lächelte triumphierend, da er wieder mal eine Argumentation mit Matt gewonnen hatte.  
  
Einige Stunden später stieg Matt aus dem Van aus, den sein Vater am Straßenrand geparkt hatte und ging auf die Tür zu, die wahrscheinlich wieder einmal in sein verderben führen würde. Matt wußte, das sein Vater nicht eher wegfahren würde, bis er das Gebäude betreten hatte. Daher blieb ihm also keine andere Wahl, als wie die Tür zu öffnen und hinein zu gehen.  
  
Drinnen angekommen entdeckte Matt auch schon seine Peiniger, die ihm alle ein Lächeln schenkten, als er den Raum betrat.  
  
„Na da sieh doch mal einer an, wen wir da haben", grinste Sean.  
  
„Konntest es wohl ohne uns nicht mehr aushalten, was?", setzte Kev hinzu.  
  
„Dann lassen wir dich auch nicht lange warten", mit diesen Worten schnappten sich die drei Matt und zum drittenmal begannen für Matt die schlimmsten Stunden seines Lebens...  
  
  
  
Tai war auf dem Sportplatz und trainierte mit seiner Mannschaft für das nächste Spiel, das schon in wenigen Wochen, zwei um genau zu sein, stattfinden sollte.  
  
Aber er war nicht ganz bei der Sache, die Geschichte mit Matt ließ ihm keine Ruhe und somit war Tais Konzentration gestört und er merkte nicht, wie ihm von einem seiner Gegenspieler der Ball abgenommen wurde, mit dem er gerade in Richtung Tor zu stürmen begann.  
  
„Tai! Paß besser auf!", schrie sein Trainer über den Platz. Tai nickte und signalisierte so, das er verstanden habe.  
  
`Ach du kannst mich mal! Machs doch selber....`, dachte sich Tai im stillen, `was Matt wohl grade macht`. Er sah auf die Uhr und stellte befriedigt fest, das Matt jetzt bei seiner Bandprobe sein mußte. Dort, so dachte Tai, konnte ihm wenigstens nichts schlimmes passieren.  
  
Tai kannte Sean, Dean und Kev und wußte, da sie sich gut um seinen Freund kümmern würden. In der Tat: Tai hatte recht, Sean und die anderen kümmerten sich um Matt, aber nicht in der Art, wie Tai es sich gedacht hatte.  
  
Das ganz Training über war Tai sehr viel schlechter, da er seine Gedanken nicht richtig ordnen konnte, als sonst und als der Trainer nach drei endlosen Stunden endlich Abpfiff wollte er sich schnell umziehen und dann nach Hause duschen und dann noch einmal mit Matt reden.  
  
Wahrend des Trainings war Tai zu dem Schluß gekommen, das mit Matt mit Sicherheit etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
„Tai", er wurde von der Stimme seines Trainers wiederholt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte der große Mann in seinem blauen Trainingsanzug und deutete Tai an, das er zu ihm kommen sollte.  
  
`Oh je, das kann was werden`, dachte Tai, als er sich auf seinen Weg über den Platz machte.  
  
„Setz dich", es war mehr ein Befehl, als eine Aufforderung, den ihm sein Trainer gab. Tai gehorchte und setzte sich mit auf die Bank.  
  
„Also Tai", begann der Mann, „ du warst heute nicht gut. Eigentlich warst du sogar schlecht, selbst Lex war besser als du und du weißt, das ich ihn eigentlich schon längst aus dem Team geworfen hätte, wenn er nicht der Sohn von einem unserer Sponsoren währe. Aber das interessiert jetzt nicht mehr. Du hast dir nicht ein- oder zweimal von Lex den Ball abnehmen lassen, nein, so weit konnte ich schon gar nicht mehr zählen. Tai, was ist los? Wenn du so weiter machst, dann muss ich dich demnächst auf die Reservebank setzen."  
  
Als Tai das hörte sah er entsetzt auf und versprach schnell: „Das wird schon nicht wieder passieren, tut mir leid, ich werde nächstes mal besser aufpassen!"  
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf Tais Schulter und wieder sprach den Mann: „Also gut. Streng dich mehr an, dann vergesse ich, das du heute so schlecht warst. Geh dich jetzt umziehen und verschwinde."  
  
„Danke", sagte Tai und seine Miene hellte sich wieder auf.  
  
Er stand auf und rannte hinter den anderen her, die nach auf ihn warteten.  
  
„Tai! Was wollte den der Alte von dir?", fragte Michael.  
  
„Ach, nicht so wichtig. Der meinte nur, das ich mich mehr anstrengen sollte. 'Du kannst mehr aus dir machen' und den Krempel, halb so wild.", antwortete Tai.  
  
„Verstehe. Also müssen wir keine angst haben, das du demnächst auf der Bank sitzt?"  
  
„Träum weiter! Ich laß euch doch nicht den ganzen Ruhm einfahren!"  
  
Die anderen begannen zu lachen und kurz darauf fiel Tai auch mit ein. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Umkleide.  
  
  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatten Sean, Kev und Dean fürs erste genug von Matt und ließen von ihm ab.  
  
„Du wirst jedesmal besser", sagte Dean und begann sich seine Hose wieder anzuziehen.  
  
„Wie wahr.", stimmte ihm Kev zu.  
  
Sean hatte Matts Sachen eingesammelt, sie ihm in die Hand gedrückt, gewartet, bis er sich wieder richtig angezogen hatte und sagte dann: „Kannst jetzt gehen, aber denk dran: Kein Wort, zu niemandem!"  
  
Danach hatte er den am ganzen Leib zitternden Jungen noch bis zur Tür begleitet. Matt konnte Seans Blick auf seiner Haut förmlich spüren, als er so schnell wie möglich versuchte aus dem Gebäude zu gelangen. Er riß die Tür auf und trat hinaus, als er von Sean am Handgelenk gepackt wurde.  
  
„Ich ruf dich an", sagte Sean in seiner normalen Stimme, als wenn es keine große Sache währe, Wahrscheinlich war es für ihn auch nichts besonders. Er wollte vielleicht einfach nur auf kosten anderer seinen Spaß haben.  
  
Er ließ Matt los und drehte sich wieder um und verschwand durch dir Tür zurück in das Gebäude.  
  
Noch einen Moment stand Matt wie angewurzelt da und starrte ins Leere, danach drehte er sich um und begann die Straße hinauf zu gehen. Aber er rannte nicht als wenn der leibhaftige Teufel hinter ihm her war, so wie er es das letzte mal getan hatte, dieses mal ging er ganz ruhig die Straße hinauf, ohne zurückzublicken oder in Panik zu geraten.  
  
Er bewegte sich wie in Trance und bemerkte die Menschen, denen er auf dem Gehweg begegnete gar nicht. Eigentlich nah er gar nichts war, was um ihn herum passierte, er nah dem schnellsten Weg nach Hause und dort angekommen erwachte er langsam wieder aus seiner Hypnose.  
  
Sein Sehvermögen nahm wieder klare Züge an und langsam sickerten auch die Ereignisse der letzten Stunde in seine Gedanken und erst jetzt verstand er, das seine sogenannten Freunde ihn schon wieder benutzt hatten. Langsam ließ er sich in einen nahegelegenen Stuhl sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er ließ seinen Tränen freien lauf und schon nach kurzer Zeit lief die klare Flüssigkeit zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch und verschwand im Teppichboden der Wohnung auf nimmer wiedersehen.  
  
Irgendwann horte er auf zu schluchzen uns seine Tränen versiegten. Wieder fühlte er sich allein, hilflos und dreckig. Er stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer, er drehte das Wasser auf und wartete darauf, das sich die Wanne füllte. Nachdem er das heiße Wasser abgestellt hatte zog er sich aus und setzte sich hinein. Er begann jeden Teil seines Körpers zu schrubben, immer in der Hoffnung, das dieses dreckige Gefühl ihn endlich verlassen würde. Aber er merkte schnell, das auch das waschen nicht helfen konnte. Er konnte sich nicht sauber fühlen, aber wenigsten war er sich sicher, das jetzt, wenn auch nur äußerlich, wieder sauber war. Matt nah ein Handtuch und trocknete sich ab. Danach ging er in sein Zimmer und ließ sich auf das weiche Bett fallen. Er schloß die Augen und schlief bald darauf ein.  
  
Matt erwachte durch ein durchdringendes, sich wiederholendes, Geräusch.  
  
Das Telefon klingelte.  
  
Matt war auf einmal wieder hellwach und saß senkrecht in seinem Bett. Er drehte langsam, mit vor angst geweiteten Augen, den Kopf zu dem kleinen Handy, das neben seinem Bett lag.  
  
Langsam hatte er seine Sinne wieder unter Kontrolle und seine Gedanken ordneten sich wieder. Es war das Handy, nicht das Telefon. Sean und Co hatten nur noch seine alte Handynummer und die neue hatte er ihnen nicht gegeben, also mußte das dort am anderen Ende der Leitung jemand anders sein. Matt griff nach dem kleinen Gerät und drückte auf den Knopf, mit dem er das Gespräch entgegen nehmen konnte.  
  
Tai ließ das Telefon mehrmals klingeln und wollte schon wieder auflegen, als am anderen Ende jemand abnahm.  
  
„Hey, Matt? Bist du's?", fragte er und überlegte gleichzeitig, warum Matt solange gebraucht hatte, um ans Telefon zu gehen.  
  
„Tai?" kam die Antwort.  
  
„Ja. Warum hast du solange gebraucht?"  
  
„War noch am schlafen. `schuldige."  
  
„Oh, verstehe. Kann ich mal zu dir kommen? Ich muss mal mit dir reden."  
  
`Das kann nichts gutes bedeuten` ,dachte Matt, entgegnete aber: „Ja klar. Wann?"  
  
„Jetzt!"  
  
„Okay"  
  
„Gut, dann bis gleich" danach hängte Tai ein.  
  
Matt starrte noch ein paar Sekunden und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Er verstand nicht, was so wichtig sein konnte, das Tai sofort zu ihm kommen wollte. Auch der ernste Tonfall, mit dem Tai gesprochen hatte, verhieß nichts Gutes.  
  
`Vielleicht ahnt er was.`  
  
Matt verdrängte diesen Gedanken so schnell, wie er gekommen war und stand auf um sich anzuziehen.  
  
TBC 


	8. Part 8

Bandpractise 8  
  
Eine Viertelstunde nachdem Tai angerufen hatte stand er auch schon vor Matts Tür.  
  
Tai nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und klopfte an die Tür.  
  
Nichts.  
  
Er klopfte noch mal. Kurz darauf stand Matt mit einem Grinsen in der Tür. Tai konnte sehen, das dieses Grinsen nicht echt war. Wenn Matt Lächelte, dann strahlten seine Augen, aber jetzt sahen sie traurig aus.  
  
„Tai!", begrüßte Matt seinen Freund und trat einen Schritt beiseite, um ihn in die Wohnung zu lassen.  
  
Tai trat ein, entgegnete aber nicht aus Matts Begrüßung.  
  
„Wir müssen reden", sagte Tai, als er in der kleinen Wohnung stand. Seinen Rücken zu Matt gedreht.  
  
Er konnte zwar nicht sehen, was passierte, aber er wußte, das das falsche Lächeln aus Matts Gesicht verschwunden war.  
  
„Worüber?", fragte Matt und versuchte seine Besorgnis aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.  
  
„Über dich!", sagte Tai.  
  
„Mich!?", Matt war entsetzt. `Er ahnt was, er ahnt was. Mist! Mist! Mist! Mist!`  
  
„Ja genau! Über dich", fauchte Tai zurück. `Komm schon rede mit mir Matt`, flehte Tai innerlich.  
  
„Ich wüßte nicht, warum wir über mich reden sollten", sagte Matt und setzte eine unschuldige Mine auf.  
  
„Du weißt genau worüber ich mit dir reden will!"  
  
„Nein! Tu ich nicht.", entgegnete Matt ruhig.  
  
„Oh doch, das tust du!", keifte Tai. `Verdammt, laß dir doch endlich helfen!`  
  
„Tai? Was ist dein Problem!", Matt konnte seine Wut nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er wußte, das Tai ihm nur helfen wollte, aber er konnte niemanden wissen lassen, was wirklich mit ihm los war. Wer weiß, was Sean dann mit ihm und auch mit Tai machen würde.  
  
„DU!! DU BIST MEIN PROBLEM MATT!", schrie Tai.  
  
„ICH!? Was hab ich denn gemacht!? Hab ich was gesagt!?"  
  
„NEIN! Eben nicht! Warum bist du so komisch in letzter Zeit?! Du läßt keinen mehr an dich rann, mich auch NICHT!", Tai sah nur noch rot und ihm war es im Moment egal, wie es Matt geht. Er wollte Matt eigentlich gar nicht anschreien, aber er mußte seiner Frustration Luft verschaffen und ausgerechnet bei der Person, der er helfen wollte.  
  
„Vielleicht sollte ich ja gar nichts mehr machen!", fauchte Matt zurück.  
  
„Vielleicht solltest DU DAS WIRKLICH!!", die letzten Worte hatte Tai wieder geschrien.  
  
„Schön."  
  
„Schön! Weißt du was Matt!? SIE ZU, WIE DU ALLEINE KLAR KOMMST! Ich bin eigentlich gekommen, um dir zu helfen! Aber wenn du meine Hilfe nicht haben willst, bitte! Ich hab kein Problem damit! Vielleicht solltest du dich ganz von mir fernhalten, wenn du nicht mehr willst, da ich auf einen Meter an dich rann komme!", schimpfte Tai in seiner Wut.  
  
„GUT!", schrie Matt zurück.  
  
„GUT!!", damit drehte sich Tai auf dem Absatz um und ging aus der Tür. Matt hörte, wie dir Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloß fiel. Einen Moment stand er noch bewegungslos da und ließ die das eben Passierte durch seine verwirrten Gedanken sinken. Als Matt verstand, was Tai ihm eben gesagt hatte, wurde ihm klar, das es vorbei war. Tai hatte Schluß gemacht. Matt bemerkte nicht, wie ihm die klare Flüssigkeit die Wangen hinunter lief und schließlich auf den Boden tropfte. Matt sank an der Wand hinunter und verschränkte die Arme über seinen Knien, um daraufhin seinen Kopf nach vorne fallen zu lassen.  
  
Tai lief in Höchsttempo zurück noch Hause, schon in dem Moment, als er die Tür von Matts Apartment zugeschlagen hatte, hatte er es auch wieder bereut. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie er selber nur so Herzlos sein konnte. Er wollte Matt nicht weh tun, konnte sich aber, wie schon so oft, nicht zurückhalten. Eigentlich war er ja in erster Linie zu Matt gegangen, um mit ihm zu reden, und ihm dann, was auch immer los war, um ihm dann auch noch zu helfen. Und was hatte er jetzt getan?  
  
Er hatte Schluß gemacht! Einerseits tat es Tai leid, was er getan hatte und auf der anderen Seite war er froh, das er das getan hatte, was er getan hatte. Wenn Matt nicht ehrlich zu ihm war und ihm allem Anschein nach nicht mehr vertraute, dann war es wohl für beide das Beste, wenn sie sich nicht mehr sehen würden. Tai verstand nicht, warum Matt in letzter Zeit so komisch geworden war, konnte er denn nicht sehen, der Tai nur versuchte zu helfen? Aber so wie es aussah, wollte Matt auch gar keine Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen, zu mindestens nicht von Tai.  
  
Obwohl es ihm immer noch leid tat, was er zu Matt gesagt hatte, konnte er jetzt nicht wieder zurück gehen und sich entschuldigen. Es war eindeutig nicht sein Fehler. Und wieder so tun, als ob Nichts passiert währe, wollte er nicht, das hatte er in den letzten paar Tagen schon oft genug gemacht. Tai wollte endlich die Wahrheit und wenn Matt sie nicht preisgeben wollte, war es seine eigene Schuld, das Tai gegangen war.  
  
Noch immer kochend vor Wut stand Tai vor einer Ampel und wartete darauf, das sie von rot noch grün umschalten würde. Als er da so stand, bemerkte er nicht, wie auf einmal eine weitere Person an der Ampel wartete. Tai starrte mit einem emotionslosem Gesichtsausdruck auf die andere Straßenseite hinüber. Noch kurzer Zeit räusperte sich die andere Person und sagte: „Grüner wird's nicht mehr."  
  
Tai sah hoch zu der Ampel und bemerkte den Farbenumschwung von rot nach grün. Dann drehte er sich zu der anderen Person, die noch immer neben ihm stand und ihn wahrscheinlich ansah. Tai sah in ein altbekanntes Gesicht und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, das jedoch fehlschlug, da ihm im Moment gar nicht nach Lächeln zumute war.  
  
„Wir sollten rüber gehen", sagte der Andere. Tai wollte wieder Lächeln, war aber nicht in der Stimmung. Also versuchte er es nicht weiter, sondern setzte sich in Bewegung, der andere folgte ihm über die Straße. Auf der anderen Seite blieb Tai stehen und wartete.  
  
„Was suchst du denn noch so spät hier, Sean?", fragte Tai.  
  
„Ach, eigentlich wollte ich grade nach Hause gehen und da hab ich dich so ganz allein an der Ampel stehen sehn und mir gedacht, das ich dich ja vielleicht ein kleines Stück begleiten könnte. So allein macht mir das Laufen nämlich auch keinen Spaß und man hat keinem, der einem irgendwas erzählen kann.", antwortete der andere Junge, den Tai als Sean identifiziert hatte.  
  
„Klar, komm mit. Mußt du überhaupt da lang?", Tai deutete mit dem Finger in die Richtung, in die er gehen wollte.  
  
„Eigentlich ist das ein kleiner Umweg, aber das macht mir nichts aus. Wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr unterhalten, Tai. Oder überhaupt gesehen.", antwortete Sean.  
  
„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, einen Umweg zu gehen, dann kannst du gerne mitkommen", fügte Tai hinzu. Beide setzten sich langsam in Bewegung.  
  
„Wie läuft`s beim Fußball?", fragte Sean, um ein Gespräch zu beginnen.  
  
„Gut", kam die kurze Antwort. Sean zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete Tai aus dem Augenwinkel. Er kannte Tai, er wußte, das er ein sehr gesprächiger Zeitgenosse war, und diese kurze Antwort paßte ganz und gar nicht zu ihm. Sean hatte schon oft mit Tai gesprochen und auf die simpelste Frage hatte er sich dann einen Roman anhören müssen. Also beschloß er der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, vielleicht hatte sich Tai ja mit Matt gestritten, oder so und Sean konnte das dann zu seinem Vorteig gegenüber Matt aus nutzen.  
  
„Verstehe", sagte er dann vorsichtig, um sich die Sache mit Tai nicht zu verderben .  
  
„Möchtest du darüber reden?", fragte er dann.  
  
Tai sah ihn verwundert an.  
  
„Worüber?", fragte er.  
  
„Na, Tai, ich seh doch, das du was hast. Bedruckt dich irgendwas?", fragte Sean weiter.  
  
„Nein..", antwortete Tai. Tai wollte gerne mit jemandem reden, normal währe er ja zu Matt gegangen, aber das war jetzt ja wohl kaum möglich. Sean sah ihn noch immer auffordernd an und Tai wollte es sich einfach von der Seele reden, vielleicht würde es ihm dann besser gehen.  
  
„Ja..", gab er leise zu.  
  
„Ja, was?", fragte Sean nach.  
  
„Ich hab ein Problem", ergänzte Tai.  
  
„So? Was ist es?", langsam kam Sean der Sache näher.  
  
„Ich.. ich hab mich mit jemandem gestritten", begann Tai erneut.  
  
„Jemand, den du magst?"  
  
„Ja..."  
  
„Freundin?", fragte Sean und wußte, Tai ihm nicht sagen würde, das es sich um Matt handelte.  
  
„Ja... E.. sie und ich haben uns gestritten und dann hab ich mit ihr Schluß gemacht..", erzählte Tai seine Geschichte in Kurzform.  
  
Das Grinsen, das sich auf Seans Gesicht ausbreitete war kaum zu übersehen, aber Tai starrte unablässig auf seine Hände, als wenn sie im alle Antworten auf seine Probleme geben könnten.  
  
„Verstehe", wiederholte Sean. „Aber vielleicht ist es auch besser so..."  
  
Tai sah zu ihm auf und schaute ihn verwundert an.  
  
„Ja... vielleicht hast du Recht. Vielleicht ist es besser so..", sagte Tai nachdenklich.  
  
„Natürlich hab ich Recht!", beharrte Sean und tat so, als wenn er entsetzt darüber währe, das Tai ihm nicht glaube. Tai konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen. Sean wechselte danach noch das Thema und so unterhielten sie sich noch eine ganze Weile.  
  
„Ich muss jetzt aber wirklich nach Hause, Sean. Meine Mutter macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen.", sagte Tai und stand von der Bank auf, auf der er sich mit Sean niedergelassen hatte.  
  
„Ja, mach das, Mütter können ziemlich gemein erden, wenn's um so was geht", fügte Sean mit einem Lächeln hinzu.  
  
„War nett, sich mal wieder mit dir zu unterhalten. Wie sehn uns", sagte Tai und setzte seinen Weg nach Hause fort.  
  
„Jederzeit wieder", rief Sean ihm hinterher und winkte ihm nach.  
  
Sean griff in seine Jackentasche und holte sein Handy hervor.  
  
Er drückte ein paar Tasten und wartete auf das Freizeichen auf der anderen Seite der Leitung.  
  
Es klingelte.  
  
Sean ließ es mehrmals klingeln und nach ungefähr zehn versuchen gab er es auf und beendete das Gespräch.  
  
Dann wählte er eine andere Nummer und führte das kleine Gerät an sein Ohr. Wieder wartete er auf das Freizeichen.  
  
Es klingelte.  
  
Nach ein paar Sekunden nahm jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung den Hörer ab.  
  
„Hallo?", fragte eine Stimme.  
  
„Hallo, Dean. Ist Kev bei dir?"  
  
„Ja, wieso?"  
  
„Ich muss euch was erzählen."  
  
„Was denn?", fragte Dean gespannt.  
  
„Das werdet ihr dann schon noch sehen.", Sean tat sehr geheimnisvoll und Dean wußte, das es etwas Großes sein würde.  
  
„Okay, wann kannst du bei uns sein?", fragte Dean dann schließlich.  
  
„In zehn Minuten bin ich da.", sagte Sean und legte auf.  
  
Dean und Kev würden Augen machen.  
  
Nach einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde stand Sean dann auch bei Dean vor der Haustür. Er wollte gerade klingeln, als von innen die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Sean blickte in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter von Dean und Kev.  
  
„Wir dachten schon, das du nicht mehr kommst. Wo warst du denn solange?", fragte Dean.  
  
„Ich mußte an jeder Ampel warten und dann hab ich noch Parker getroffen.", erklärte Sean  
  
„Was hast du uns denn so wichtiges zu erzählen?", fragte Kev und wippt nervös von einem Bein auf das andere.  
  
„Laßt mich rein, und ich erzähl`s euch", sagte Sean und wartete.  
  
Dean und Kev traten zur Seite, so das Sean eintreten konnte. Nachdem er in der Wohnung war machte es sich Sean in dem Sessel gemütlich. Dean nahm auf den Couch platz und Kev setzte sich zu ihm.  
  
„Und?", fragte er wieder.  
  
Sean sah von einem zum anderen.  
  
„Ihr werdet nie erraten, mit wem ich eben gesprochen habe.", begann er.  
  
„Keine Ahnung, mit wem?", fragte nun auch Dean, der die Spannung nicht mehr aushielt. Es mußte wirklich eine große Überraschung sein, wenn Sean so geheimnisvoll tat, da er sonst eigentlich immer sofort mit der Sprache rausrückte.  
  
„Erzähl schon", drängte Kev.  
  
„Also, ich geh da so mir nicht, dir nichts die Straße lang und wollt grade nach Hause. Da seh ich da so ganz allein an`ner Ampel Tai stehen..", fing Sean an.  
  
„Tai?", fragte Dean.  
  
„Matts Tai?", ergänzte Kev die Frage.  
  
„Nein, nicht mehr Matts Tai", grinste Sean.  
  
„Hä?! Versteh ich nicht! Wieso nicht mehr Matts Tai?", fragte Dean und die Verwirrung stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
„Laß mich doch ausreden", sagte Sean. „Also, der steht da so an der Ampel und dann geh ich da hin. Ich red so mit dem, weißte schmier dem Honig ums Maul und so. Der war irgendwie so komisch, nicht so gesprächig wie sonst..", als Dean und Kev das hörten stöhnten sie auf, denn auch sie kannten Tais Gesprächigkeit.  
  
„Wie gesagt, der war ganz still und dann hab ich den gefragt, was los war.."  
  
„Und?", fragte Kev.  
  
„Ja nu, Moment. Also der wollte es mir natürlich nicht sagen, und dann hab ich den gefragt, ob er Streit mit seiner ^ Freundin ^ hatte und ratet mal, was er gesagt hat", Sean wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern erzählte gleich weiter. „Der hat Ja gesagt! Und wißt ihr, was die Krönung ist? Der hat mir auch noch gesagt, das er mit ^ ihr ^ Schluß gemacht hat! Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen sie haben Schluß gemacht!!", mittlerweile freute sich Sean, wie ein kleiner Schuljunge.  
  
Dean und Kev fielen bald die Augen aus dem Kopf, sie konnten nicht glauben, was sie nur wenige Sekunden zuvor gehört hatten.  
  
„Wißt ihr, was das bedeutet?", fragte Sean.  
  
„Oh ja! Matt kann jetzt zu Keinem mehr gehen und alles ausplaudern. Ich weiß zufällig, das er niemandem so vertraut hat, wie Tai", grinste Dean.  
  
„Das ist ja kraß... Die haben Schluß gemacht...", Kev konnte es nicht fassen, das Traumpaar hatte  
  
Schluß gemacht. Und es konnte kein schlechter Scherz gewesen sein, da Sean alles aus erster Hand  
  
erfahren  
  
hatte. Und jetzt konnte ihnen niemand mehr matt wegnehmen, er gehörte jetzt ihnen, ihnen ganz  
  
allein. Den ganzen abend über freuten sie sich noch darüber und malten sich aus, was sie noch alles mit Matt machen könnten.  
  
Später die Nacht machten sich Sean und Kev auf ihren Heimweg. Zuvor beschlossen sie allerdings  
  
noch, das sie Matt am nächsten Tag noch einen kleinen Besuch abstatten würden. Hausbesuch  
  
sozusagen, damit der arme Kerl nicht immer den ganzen Weg alleine laufen muss.  
  
TBC 


	9. Part 9

Bandpractise  
  
Matt war eben erst aufgewacht, saß nun am Frühstückstisch und aß sein Frühstück. Er schaute auf die Uhr und stellte fest, das er viel länger als sonst geschlafen hatte. Es war schon fast elf Uhr und normalerweise schlief er nie so lange, auch nicht in den Freien. Wahrscheinlich hatten ihn die Ereignisse der letzten Tage doch so sehr zu schaffen gemacht. Matt hatte die halbe Nacht lang wach gelegen und war sauer auf sich, auf Tai, aber vor allem hatte er angst vor seinen sogenannten Freunde, die er sicher nie wieder loswerden würde. Matt schreckte auf, als er ein Geräusch in seiner Nähe vernahm. Hastig blickte er sich um und sah seinen Vater mit einer Aktentasche in der Hand mitten im Raum stehen. Mr. Ishida sah auf, als er bemerkte, das Matt ihn anstarrte. "Was ist los?", fragte der Mann und sah seinen Sohn besorgt an. "Nichts", log Matt und wandte seinen Blick wieder zu seinem Frühstück, das noch immer unberührt auf seinem Teller lag. "Hast du keinen Hunger? Du hast schon seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig gegessen..", fragte Mr. Ishida weiter. "Nein..., ist alles okay", Matt haßte es seinen Vater anzulügen, aber es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, da er sonst mit der Wahrheit rausrücken müßte und das wollte er auf gar keinem Fall, da er nicht wußte, was Sean und Co. dann mit ihm machen würden und ob sie Tai in Ruhe lassen würden war auch nicht sicher, schließlich glaubten sie immer noch, so dachte Matt, das er und Tai zusammen waren. Der Gedanke an Tai ließ Matt noch trauriger werden, als er ohnehin schon war. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln starrte er weiter auf sein Essen, wie lange er seine Maske noch aufrecht halten könnte, wußte er nicht. Niemals würde er freiwillig zu seinem Vater oder zu seinen Freunden gehen und um Hilfe bitten. Aber es stand fest, das es früher oder später jemand erfahren würde, wenn es auch nur durch Zufall war. Matt sah noch einmal zu seinem Vater auf, der ihn noch immer scharf beäugte. "Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit, wenn irgendwas ist... du weißt ja, wie du mich erreichen kannst.", fügte der Mann noch hinzu. "Schon klar.", antwortete Matt. Dann verließ sein Vater die kleine Wohnung, er würde nicht wieder vor Mitternacht zu Hause sein.  
  
Auf dem Parkplatz des Apartmentkomplexes setzte sich Mr. Ishida in seinen Wegen und startete den Motor. Ratternd setzte sich das Fahrzeug in Bewegung und bog um die nächste Straßenecke und ließ das Gebäude hinter sich.  
  
Auf einer Bank, ganz in der Nähe des Gebäudes, in dem sich Matt aufhielt saßen drei Gestalten und beobachteten die Menschen, die an ihnen vorbei gingen. Sean, Dean und Kev hatten sich schon vor fast einer Stunde am Fuße des Gebäudes getroffen und sich auf die nächstgelegene Bank gesetzt und gewartet, das sie feie Bahn hatten. Das bedeutete im Klartext, das Mr. Ishida aus dem Haus sein sollte, damit sie mit Matt alleine sein konnten. Einer der Drei sah auf seine Uhr und nickte seinen Freunden zu. Sie standen auf und gingen langsam in Richtung des Gebäudes. "Bist du sicher, das der Alte weg ist?", fragte einer. "Das können wir ganz leicht überprüfen. Schaut auf dem Parkplatz nach, ob ihr sein Auto seht. Dann wissen wir ganz schnell, ob er da ist oder nicht.", sagte der Kleinste der Gruppe. "Gut." Sie gingen über den Parkplatz und hielten Ausschau nach dem gesuchten Fahrzeug. Sie fanden es nicht. "Okay, Sean. Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Kev. "Hausbesuch", antwortete der angesprochene und grinste. "Und was ist, wenn er gar nicht da ist?", fragte Dean. "Es ist erst Elf, kein vernünftiger Mensch ist um die Uhrzeit schon draußen, er sei denn, er hat was wichtiges zu tun", sagte Sean und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Wo müssen wir eigentlich hin?" "Weiß nicht. Laßt uns doch mal auf den Klingeln nachsehen, da müßte das doch eigentlich stehen, oder?", bemerkte Kev altklug. "Hast recht, also dann wollen wir mal", sagte Dean und setzte sich in Bewegung. Die anderen beiden folgten ihm. Vor den Klingeln angekommen blieben sie stehen und suchten nach dem Namen ihres Opfers. Nach kurzer Suche hatten sie ihn auch gefunden. "Wir müssen in den fünften Stock", stellte Sean fest und probierte die Eingangstür zu öffnen. "Sie ist zu..", sagte er und man konnte die Enttäuschung auf Deans und Kevs Gesichtern richtig sehen. "Und was jetzt?!", fragte Dean genervt. "Wir könnten warten, bis einer rauskommt, dann gehen wir rein, oder wir könnten irgendwo klingeln und hoffen, das sie uns auf machen", sagte Dean. "Klingeln können wir auf keinem Fall, die würden zu viele Fragen stellen, laßt uns noch ein Weilchen warten..", sagte Sean. Auf dem Gehweg kam eine etwas ältere Frau mit mehrere Einkaufstüten hinunter. In Seans Kopf flogen die Gedanken förmlich hin und her und er faßte einen Plan. Er schubste Dean und Kev in ein nahegelegenes Gebüsch, ohne auf ihre Protestrufe zu achten. "Bleibt hier, wenn ich drin bin, kommt ihr nach", sagte er und wandte sich dann zu der alten Dame hin. Mann konnte ihr ansehen, das sie schwer mit ihrer Last zu Kämpfen hatte. Sean ging ruhig auf sie zu und fragte: :Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Die Frau sah verwundert zu ihm auf und nickte ihm zu. Sean beugte sich zu ihr runter und nahm ihr die Tüten aus den Händen. "Danke.", sagte dir Frau. "Keine Uhrsache. Wo müssen sie denn hin?", fragte Sean und setzte eines seiner schäbigsten Lächeln auf. "Oh, es ist nicht mehr weit, gleich dort drüben", sie deutete auf das Gebäude, bei dem Dean und Kev warteten. "Ist ihnen das auch wirklich nicht zu schwer?", fragte nun die alte Dame und sah zu Sean hinauf. "Nein, nein", antwortete dieser uns setzte sich in Bewegung, die Frau ging neben ihm her.  
  
Im Gebüsch tuschelten Kev und Dean miteinander. "Der Typ ist spitzte!", sagte Dean und beobachtete gebannt, wie Sean mit der Frau in das Haus verschwand. Gemeinsam mit Kev sprang er schnell aus dem Gebüsch und eilte zur Tür hin. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schob Dean seinen Fuß in den Spalt und verhinderte somit, das die Tür wieder ins Schloß fallen konnte. Sie betraten das Haus und sahen sich um. Kev deutete auf die Treppe und ging die Stufen hinauf in den ersten Stock des Hauses. Am oberen Rand der Treppe angekommen sah sich Dean um und entdeckte Sean, der an einer Wand lehnte. "Man, das hast du toll gemacht!", lobte Kev. Dean nickte in Zustimmung. "Ja! Ich weiß, und Geld hab ich auch noch gekriegt!", sagte Sean und wedelte mit zehn Mark vor Dean und Kev rum. "Cool, wenn du hier fertig bist, dann können wir ja jetzt gehen und uns unserem eigentlichen Ziel diese Besuches widmen", sagte Dean und ging schon die nächsten Stufen hinauf. Im Stockwerk ihrer Ziele angekommen sahen sie sich um, es war niemand da. Kev entdeckte als erster die Klingel mit dem Namensschild Ishida drauf und deutete den anderen an, zu ihm zu kommen. "Der wird sich wundern..", sagte Sean und klingelte an der Tür.  
  
Matt wurde durch ein Klingeln an der Wohnungstür abermals aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er stand vom Tisch auf und begab sich langsam zur Tür.  
  
Sean klingelte nochmals und wartete wieder. Dann vernahmen er, Dean und Kev Geräusch, die ihren Uhrsprung hinter der schweren Holztür fanden. Langsam wurde die Tür von innen aufgeschoben. Sean schlug mit der Hand gegen die Tür, so das diese aufflog. Hinter der Tür stand ein ziemlich verwirrter Matt Ishida. Sean grinste ihn nur an. Es war deutlich sichtbar, wie Matt alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht fiel. "Na, hast du uns vermißt?", fragte Sean und drängte Matt in dir Wohnung zurück. Dean und Kev traten ebenfalls ein und schlossen danach die Tür. Matt hatte die Panik in den Augen stehen, er versuchte sich, trotz seiner Angst, an Sean vorbeizuschieben. Sean hob den Arm und drückte Matt mit Leichtigkeit gegen die nächste Wand. Verzweifelt versuchte Matt seinem Schicksal zu entgehen, das er keine Chance hatte wußte er schon in dem Moment, als er Sean und die Anderen in seiner Tür stehen sehen hatte.  
  
` bitte nicht...nicht schon wieder` Matt schloss die Augen und versuchte etwas ruhiger zu atmen. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib und die Angst lähmte ihn bis in die letzte Faser seines Körpers. An Innerliche Ruhe war nun nicht mehr zu denken. `...Tai, hilf mir doch...` Als sich die Schritte näherten, war es vorbei. Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren weg über das zarte Gesicht. Sean stand nun direkt vor ihm. Er konnte die Wärme des anderen Junges spüren, als dieser mit ihm sprach. "Geh weg", wisperte der blond Junge so leise, dass Sean ihn fast gar nicht gehört hätte. Leider beachtete Sean ihn überhaupt nicht und machte sich daran Matts Körper abermals mit seinen Händen zu erkunden. Sean streichelte jede Stelle seines Körpers, ob Matt wollte oder nicht. Schließlich gelangte Sean wieder zu Matts Gesicht und fuhr mit der Hand über dessen Wange. "Sag jetzt nicht, dass du es nicht magst, wenn ich die berühre, ich kann's doch in deinen Augen sehen. Du willst es genauso, wie ich es auch will", grollte er in Matts Ohr Matt erwiderte nichts. Nicht, dass er es genoß, was Sean mit ihm machte, aber der Gedanke daran machte ihn so krank, dass ihm die Worte fehlten. Sean schien das alles wirklich viel zu viel Spaß zu machen. Als er nichts sagte, griff eine Hand nach seinen Harren und packte zu. Es tat zu weh, als das Matt hätte die Antwort noch länger verweigern können: "D-doch..." Sean lies ihn wieder los und machte sich erneut daran Matt anzufassen. Alles schien wieder von vorne zu beginnen. Kein klarer Gedanke konnte mehr gefaßt werden, als sich Sean erneut an ihm vergriff. Keine Chance zu fliehen.  
  
"Es gefällt dir doch...nicht wahr.....?"  
  
"Nein...", winselte Matt, doch seine Antwort verhallte ungehört. Endlich zog Sean sich zurück. Einen Moment atmete Matt auf, wußte jedoch, dass das Schlimmste noch nicht überstanden war. Doch es blieb keine Zeit sich auch nur einen Augenblick zu erholen, denn Kev fand, das es an der Zeit war, das auch er seinen Spaß haben sollte. Mit muhe und not schaffte es Matt, nicht aufzuschreien, , als Kev rücksichtslos in ihn eindrang. Dieses schreckliche Gefühl. Schmerzen, immer nur Schmerzen und er konnte rein gar nicht s dagegen tun. Seine Finger verkrampften sich so sehr, dass es schon weh tat, als sich seine Fingernägel in sein Fleisch drückten. Hart und ohne Erbarmen. Durch die schmerzen hatte er keine Möglichkeit, sich wenigstens im Geiste etwas Linderung zu verschaffen. Nicht einmal der Gedanke an Tai8 konnte ihm in diesem schrecklichen Moment der Qual weiterhelfen. An Entspannung war nicht zu denken. Durch die anderen Male, als Sean und seine Freunde sich an ihm vergriffen hatten, konnte Matt sich ein wenig durch den Gedanken an Tai entspannen. Es hatte geholfen, die Schmerzen waren zwar da, aber sie waren erträglicher, doch diesmal war es anderes. Nichts schien ihm gegen diesen furchtbaren Schmerz zu helfen. Trotzdem versuchte er es. Braune Augen sahen in seine. Tai. Wenn seine Gedanken nicht durch einen immensen Schmerz zerrissen worden wären, dann hätte Matt es sogar fast geschafft, zu Lächeln. Nach endlosen Minuten oder sogar Stunden, Matt konnte es nicht sagen, war dann auch alles vorbei.  
  
Keuchend und schwer atmend hauchte Dean dem Jungen vor sich einen Kuß in den Nacken. "Du warst fabelhaft mein Kleiner...wirst jedes mal besser." Sean brachte seine Kleidung in Ordnung und verließ mit seinen freunden die Wohnung. Matt blieb einfach liegen. Leises Schluchzen lies seine zierlichen Schulter erzittern. Nun begannen die Tränen zu fließen. Jetzt wo er allein war....allein.....  
  
Ende Part 9 


	10. Part 10

Bandpractise 10  
  
Tai saß in seinem Zimmer und versuchte sich auf seine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, aber seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu einer ganz bestimmten Person ab.  
  
Matt.  
  
Es waren nun schon fast vier Tage vergangen, seitdem er das letzte mal mit ihm geredet hatte.  
  
Izzy und seine anderen Freunde dachten sich nichts weiter dabei, es war ja schließlich keine Seltenheit, das Tai und Matt sich stritten. Allerdings ist auch ihnen aufgefallen, das es diesmal schlimmer war als sonst.  
  
Matt redete fast gar nicht mehr und Tai kehrte ihm nur noch den Rücken.  
  
Aber tief in seinem Innern wußte Tai, das er zu hart mit Matt ins Gericht gegangen war und er wollte doch eigentlich nur, das alles wieder so werden soll, wie es noch vor wenigen Wochen war.  
  
„Tai?", es klopfte an seiner Zimmertür und Kari steckte ihren Kopf durch den kleinen Spalt, den sie geöffnet hatte.  
  
„Ja"  
  
„Warum bist du denn immer noch hier?", fragte seine kleine Schwester.  
  
Tai verstand nicht, worauf sie hinaus wollte und sah sie fragend an.  
  
Kari schlug sich mit den flachen Hand gegen die Stirn: „Tai! Geh zu Matt und entschuldige dich! Ich kann's nicht mehr sehn!"  
  
„Was? Was kannst du nicht mehr sehn?", fragte Tai zurück, doch er konnte sich schon denken, was Kari meinte. In den letzten Tagen hatte er das Haus fast nicht verlassen, es sei denn, er mußte zur Schule, oder zum Fußball.  
  
„Na das hier!", das Mädchen deutete mit der Hand durch das Zimmer, „Du verkriechst dich in deinem Zimmer und kommst fast nicht mehr raus! Dann erfahre ich heute auch noch von Mimi, das du kein Wort mehr mit Matt redest! Das bist nicht du Tai! Ich dachte, das Matt dein bester Freund ist."  
  
`Wenn du nur wüstes..`, dachte Tai.  
  
Tai wußte, das Kari recht hatte. Schon gestern wollte er Matt anrufen und sich entschuldigen, aber immer dann, wenn er die Nummer schon fast gewählt hatte, verließ ihn plötzlich der Mut und der hängte den Hörer ein.  
  
Kari stand noch immer im Zimmer und starrte Tai an. Dieser rührte sich allerdings keinen Millimeter und nach einiger Zeit verlor das sonst so ruhige Mädchen die Geduld.  
  
„Schön!", schrie sie. „Dann bleib doch hier drin und versauer!"  
  
Als sie sich umdrehte und zur Tue ging fügte sie noch hinzu: „Ein schöner Freund bist du!"  
  
Über Karis Worte dachte Tai noch lange nach, seine Hausaufgaben hatte er schon wieder vergessen.  
  
Lange hallten Karis Worte noch durch seine Gedanken: Ein schöner Freund bist du...  
  
Wenn Tai wirklich ein Freund, oder auch mehr, sein wollte, dann mußte er den ersten schritt machen und bei Matt um Verzeihung bitten. Das war nur fair und gerecht, da auch er schließlich mit dem ganzen Streit begonnen hatte.  
  
Außerdem plagten ihn die Schuldgefühle, die er wegen dieser Sache mit sich rumschleppte, ungeheuerlich.  
  
Als Tai auf der Couch saß und in den Fernseher starrte, überlegter er, was er tun könnte, um alles wieder gut zu machen.  
  
Kari saß auch im selben Zimmer und beobachtete Tai genau. Sie wußte, was er dachte, schließlich war er ihr Bruder und sie hatte alle Jahre ihres Lebens mit ihm verbracht. Da fängt man an, den anderen zu verstehen.  
  
„Geh dich einfach bei ihm entschuldigen", sagte sie.  
  
Tai schaute verwirrt hoch und lächelte sie dann an. „Ja... ja, du hast recht..."  
  
Langsam stand er auf und wollte zum Telefon gehen.  
  
„Geh zu ihm. Ich glaube, das Matt das mehr zu schätzen weiß, wenn du zu ihm gehst", rief Kari ihm durch das Wohnzimmer zu.  
  
Tai sah hinab auf den Hörer, den er schon in der Hand hielt. Er legte wieder auf.  
  
Dann hob er ihn jedoch wieder hoch und wählte die Nummer. Es war nur ein Kontroll Anruf, ob Matt zu Hause war.  
  
Tai lies es klingeln und wartete, als am anderen Ende jemand abnahm, legte er schnell wieder auf.  
  
Kari hatte alles mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck beobachtet. Sie brauchte ihre Frage gar nicht erst stellen, Tai wußte schon was sie fragen würde und antwortet: „Nur ne kleine Kontrolle. Um zu wissen, ob er überhaupt da ist."  
  
„Ah, verstehe", nickte Kari ihm zu.  
  
Nach fünf Minuten war er fertig und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Kari erschien hinter ihm und wünschte ihm noch viel Glück, dann ging Tai hinaus, er war schon dämmrig geworden und vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit würde er wohl auch nicht bei Matt sein.  
  
Er legte also schnellen Schrittes den Weg nach Matts Apartment zurück.  
  
Auf dem Parkplatz sah er sich um, er konnte Mr Ishidas Wagen nirgends entdecken und schlußfolgerte daraus, das besagter Mann arbeiten gefahren war. Mal wieder.  
  
Aber dieser Umstand kam Tai zugute, da er so mit Matt alleine reden könnte.  
  
Er stieg also die stufen in den fünften Stock hinauf, der Aufzug funktionierte schon eine ganze weile nicht mehr.  
  
Tai machte die zusätzliche Bewegung nichts aus, auf dem Weg nach oben konnte er noch einmal darüber nachdenken, was er Matt nun sagen wollte.  
  
Vor der Tür angekommen betätigte er die Klingel und wartete.  
  
Matt saß im inneren der Wohnung, als plötzlich jemand an der Tür schellte.  
  
Er fuhr zusammen und erstarrte fast vor Scheck.  
  
Sollte er die Tür öffnen oder nicht?  
  
Die Chancen standen sehr hoch, das es wieder Sean, Dean und Kev sein würden, da sie ihn seit schon fast vier ganzen Tagen in Ruhe gelassen hatten. Aber andererseits konnte das auch nur ein Vertreter, der Postbote oder sonst irgendwer sein.  
  
Matt blieb still auf der Couch sitzen und hielt den Atem an. Er würde auf gar keinem Fall zu dieser Tür gehen uns sie öffnen, wer weiß, wer nun wirklich dahinter steht.  
  
Also versuchte Matt sich so ruhig wie nötig zu verhalten und so wenig Geräusche wie möglich von sich zu geben.  
  
Es klingelte zu wiederholten male an der Tür.  
  
Tai hob die Hand und klingelte nochmals. Er hatte die Möglichkeit nicht in Betracht gezogen, das Matt vielleicht nicht da sein würde, aber er hatte doch vorhin angerufen.  
  
Warum sollte Matt jetzt noch weggehen sollen? Zur Band?  
  
Nein, diese Möglichkeit konnte Tai streichen, da er wußte, das an diesem Tag einer der wenigen Abende war, an denen Matt eigentlich immer zu Hause war.  
  
Also versuchte Tai es weiter.  
  
„Matt?", fragte er durch die Tür hindurch.  
  
In der Wohnung schreckte Matt beim klang von Tais Stimme aus seiner Hypnose auf und sah zur Tür.  
  
Er sprang auf und hatte die Klinke schon in der Hand, als ihm einfiel, was Tai zu ihm gesagt hatte.  
  
Warum sollte er sich jetzt auf einmal um ihn kümmern?  
  
Außerdem würde Tai viel zu viele Fragen stellen, auf die Matt nicht antworten würde und das würde dann zu nur noch mehr Streitereien führen.  
  
Matt ließ seine Hand von der Klinke sinken und starrte die Tür an, er hoffte, das Tai bald aufgeben würde und wieder nach Hause gehen würde.  
  
Lange würde Matt das nicht mehr aushalten, die Gewißheit, das Tai vor seiner Tür stand und nur auf ihn wartete..  
  
„Matt?!", rief Tai weiter. „Ich weiß, das du da bist, also mach die Tür auf!"  
  
Es war nicht gerade die höfliche Art und Weise, wie Tai an die Sache rann ging, das wußte er selber nur zu genüge, aber er wollte in diese Wohnung und mit Matt reden.  
  
Fast eine halbe stunde versuchte es Tai noch, dann gab er schließlich doch auf und machte sich niedergeschlagen auf den Heimweg.  
  
Matt stand immer noch vor der Tür und starrte diese an.  
  
Tai war wieder weg und er war nun wieder allein...  
  
Am nächsten Tag wartete Tai nach der Schule auf Matt an ihrem gewohnten Treffpunkt.  
  
Wohl oder Übel mußte Matt dort vorbei gehen, wenn er nach Hause wollte.  
  
Den ganzen Tag über war Matt seinen Freunden aus dem Weg gegangen und hatte fast kein Wort gesprochen.  
  
Tais Gedanken drifteten zu der Szene ab, die sich Gestern vor Matts Tür abgespielt hatte, er wußte, das Matt da war, der er das Licht unter der Tür durchscheinen sehen hatte. Also blieben seine Gedanken immer wieder an der Frage heften, warum Matt nicht aufgemacht hatte.  
  
Durch das Geräusch von Schritten auf dem Gehweg wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sah auf.  
  
Matt ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen an ihm vorbei und schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu beachten.  
  
Tai sah einen Moment verwundert zu Matt hinüber und holte dann zu ihm auf.  
  
Er setzte sein freundlichstes Lächeln auf und sah Matt an.  
  
„Hey, Yama", sagte Tai mit gespielter Freundlichkeit, da er eigentlich total traurig war.  
  
„Hallo, Tai", kam die Antwort.  
  
`Na ja, wenigstens eine Antwort, kann nur noch besser werden`, dachte Tai.  
  
„Ich wollte mit dir reden", begann er.  
  
„Worüber?", fragte Matt mit kalter Stimme und sah Tai noch immer nicht an.  
  
„Du weißt doch genau worüber", sagte Tai.  
  
„Nein, tu ich nicht", entgegnete Matt.  
  
„Jetzt tu nicht so, es tut mir leid..", sagte Tai und sah sich kurz um, ob irgendwo Leute zu sehen waren, dann flüsterte er, „.. das mit uns."  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Taichi"  
  
`Uh oh, wenn Matt so ist, dann ist er richtig sauer`.  
  
So abweisend, das war selbst für Matt nicht normal.  
  
„Gut, warum gehst du uns dann immer aus dem Weg", fragte Tai.  
  
`Ich will euch doch gar nicht aus dem Weg gehen`, dachte Matt verzweifelt.  
  
„Nur so", antwortete er dann doch.  
  
„Ich versteh dich einfach nicht, Matt. Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Tai weiter.  
  
„..."  
  
Tai senkte traurig den Kopf, Matt hatte Tai aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet und der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, zerbrach ihm das Herz.  
  
„Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, das ich dich noch immer liebe, und das mir alles, was ich gesagt haben sehr sehr leid tut", sagte Tai und drehte an der kommenden Straßenecke ab.  
  
`Ich dich auch`, wollte Matt rufen, doch dir Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Und er ging einfach weiter, aber diesmal mit Tränen in den Augen.  
  
TBC 


	11. Part 11

Bandpractise 11  
  
Tai war um die nächste Ecke gebogen und hatte sich dort versteckt, er hatte beschlossen herauszufinden, was mit seinem Freund los war, egal was er dafür tun mußte. Er würde Matt folgen. Bei dem Gedanken war Tai nicht allzu wohl zu mute, aber wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Er hatte den Blick in Matts Augen gesehen und konnte sagen, das er, selbst wenn er es selbst nicht wußte, um Hilfe bat. Und genau diese Hilfe würde Tai ihm jetzt geben, aber dazu mußte er erst einmal das Problem kennen.  
  
Er ging Matt hinterher, bis dieser zu Hause angekommen war. Tai versteckte sich hinter einigen Büschen und wartete.  
  
Was Tai nicht mitbekommen konnte, war das Matt in der Zwischenzeit einen Anruf seiner 'besten' Freunde bekommen hatte.  
  
Tai wollte es sich gerade auf der Bank vor dem Gebäude gemütlich machen, als die Tür aufging. Schnell sprang Tai wieder in sein Versteck und wartete ab.  
  
Matt trat aus dem Eingang hinaus und sah sich um. Tai wunderte sich, was das sollte.  
  
Langsam setzte sich Matt in Bewegung, Tai folgte ihm unauffällig, dann und wann drehte sich Matt um und schaute über seine Schulter hinweg. Jedesmal konnte Tai nur knapp entkommen und versteckte sich hinter jedem nahegelegenen Gegenstand.  
  
Matt erreichte das Gebäude, in dem sich der Übungsraum der Band befand.  
  
Tai war verdutzt, seit wann ging Matt denn ohne seine Gitarre zur Probe, das machte in Tais Augen keinen Sinn.  
  
Matt verschwand in dem Gebäude.  
  
Tai war unschlüssig, was sollte er jetzt tun? Hinterhergehen?  
  
Die Chance war zu groß, das er erwischt wurde.  
  
Also schlich er um das Gebäude herum.  
  
Glücklicherweise befand sich der Raum nur im ersten Stock des Hauses.  
  
Tai sah sich um und entdeckte eine große alte Eiche, die in der Nähe des Fensters war, kurz entschlossen kletterte er den Baum hinauf und versteckte sich im dichten Grün der Blätter.  
  
Er hatte einen guten Blick auf des Fenster und er war sich sicher, das er von dort nicht gesehen werden konnte.  
  
Er konnte Sean und Kev auf zwei Stühlen sitzen sehen und Dean stand nahe am Fenster.  
  
Auf einmal drehten sich alle drei Köpfe zur Tür, wer eintrat konnte Tai nicht erkennen, aber er war sich sicher, das es Matt war.  
  
Wieso hatte er denn so lange gebraucht? Die eine Etage schaffte man doch locker in einer Minute. Aber Tai war viel zu sehr an dem interessiert, was jetzt geschehen würde, als weiter darüber nachzudenken.  
  
Sean stand auf und ging zur Tür. Er streckte den Arm aus und zog ihn kurz darauf wieder zurück, nur um Matt am Handgelenk in seine Richtung zu ziehen.  
  
Tai konnte Matts Gesicht nicht sehen, da dieser mit dem Rücken zum Fenster stand.  
  
Als Sean sich näher zu Matt beugte, begann Tais Herz zu rasen, er wußte instinktiv, das etwas nicht richtig war. Und er würde bald erfahren, was.  
  
Tais Herz blieb fast stehen und er fiel fast von der alten Eiche runter, als Sean Matt einen Kuß gab.  
  
Sein Matt küßte einen anderen?!  
  
Wut breitete sich in Tai aus und er mußte sich beherrschen, um nicht mit einem Satz in das Zimmer zu gelangen, um Sean dann grün und blau zu schlagen.  
  
Tai wandte seinen Blick von Matt und Sean ab uns sah zu Dean und Kev hinüber, die er fast vergessen hatte. Die Beiden standen einfach nur da und lachten sich schlapp (eigentlich lachten die sich nicht schlapp).  
  
Kev sah zum Fenster hinaus und einen Moment lang dachte Tai, das er entdeckt wurde. Aber Kev wandte seinen Blick wieder ab und sah zu Sean hinüber, der Matt umgedreht hatte, so das er aus dem Fenster sehen konnte.  
  
Jetzt war Tai sich sicher, dass das ganze Matt keinen Spaß machte. Deutlich war die Angst aus dem Gesicht des anderen zu erkennen.  
  
Plötzlich konnte Tai nicht mehr sehen, was in dem Raum geschah, da Kev die Jalousie geschlossen hatte.  
  
Tai versuchte vergebens etwas zu hören oder zu erkennen.  
  
Er wartete eine Dreiviertelstunde auf seinem Ast, in der alten Eiche, vor dem Fenster, das zu dem Zimmer führt, in dem sein Freund gerade von seinen besten Freunden vergewaltigt wird.  
  
Bald wurde der Vorhang wieder zurück an seinen Ursprünglichen Platz gezogen und Tai konnte Deans Gesicht, mit einem breiten Grinsen darauf, erkennen. Der Schweiß lief ihm das Gesicht hinunter, die anderen Beiden sahen auch nicht besser aus, nur ihr Grinsen war noch breiter, als das von Dean, was eigentlich nur noch schwer möglich war.  
  
Tai suchte verzweifelt nach einem Lebenszeichen von Matt, konnte seinen blonden Freund aber nirgends entdecken.  
  
Tai sah, wie Sean, Dean und Kev aus der Tür verschwanden, bald darauf konnte er ihre Stimmen hören. Sie kamen aus ihn zu.  
  
Das Stimmengewirr wurde klarer und Tai konnte Teile der gesprochenen Sätze aufschnappen:  
  
„...jedesmal besser..."  
  
„...noch öfter..."  
  
Uns so weiter und so fort.  
  
Als die Drei außer Sichtweite waren, sprang Tai von der Eiche und eilte zur Vordertür des Hauses.  
  
Dort angekommen drückte er die Klinge nach unter und hoffte, das diese nachgeben und die Tür sich öffnen lassen würde.  
  
Zu seiner Erleichterung ließ sich die Tür ohne Probleme öffnen und Tai trat ein.  
  
Er kannte den Weg, da er schon einige male dort gewesen war, und rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen. Bei den Stufen nahm er immer zwei bis drei auf einmal.  
  
Oben angekommen rannte er fast in einen grimmig aussehenden Mann. Die Beschimpfungen, die der Mann ihm nachrief, hörte Tai schon gar nicht mehr.  
  
Er hatte zu viel Tempo und krachte in die Tür, hinter der er hoffte Matt zu finden.  
  
Tai atmete kurz tief durch und nahm dann den Türknauf in die Hand und drehte ihn.  
  
Matt saß auf dem Boden und starrte einfach nur geradeaus.  
  
Tai ging langsam zu ihm hinüber und ging neben ihm in die Hocke. Er legte Matt eine Hand auf die Schulter. Noch immer keine Reaktion.  
  
„Matt...?", fragte Tai ganz leise.  
  
„Matt, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich nicht alleine lassen sollen. Ich war nur so verwirrt, du warst so anders und dann hast du nicht mehr mit uns geredet und so. Wenn ich dich nicht alleine gelassen hätte, dann währe das alles erst gar nicht passiert", sprach Tai weiter.  
  
Matt sah zu ihm hoch und blickte ihn kalt und verärgert an: „Das währe alles nicht passier?", fragte er in einem Tonfall, der Tai angst machte.  
  
„Was.. was glaubst du, hättest du machen können, Tai? Wolltest du 24 Stunden täglich bei mir sein, oder was?"  
  
„Matt, es tut mir leid, du hast recht, du hast immer recht", versuchte Tai sich zu entschuldigen.  
  
„Laß mich allein, Tai. Ich will nicht mehr mit dir reden. Du bist nur gekommen, weil du dich schuldig fühlst.", Matt stand auf und zog dir Luft scharf ein, als sich der Schmerz wieder bemerkbar machte. Diesmal war es schlimmer als sonst, sie waren brutaler gewesen und hatten fester zugeschlagen.  
  
Matt deutete auf die Tür und sah Tai an. „Geh jetzt!"  
  
Tai stand auf und starrte Matt ungläubig an.  
  
„Matt, ich will dir doch nur helfen, glaub mir. Rede mit mir und sag mir, was die mit dir gemacht haben, ich kann dir helfen..", Tai hatte angefangen zu betteln.  
  
„Ich will nicht darüber reden..", sagte Matt noch, bevor er zusammenbrach.  
  
Tai schaffte es noch, ihn rechtzeitig aufzufangen, bevor er auf den Boden aufschlug.  
  
`Wie lang hatte Matt das schon mitgemacht?`, war der einzige Gedanke, der Tai immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf ging.  
  
Matt war nun doch am weinen und Tai versuchte verzweifelt ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
Irgendwann hatte Tai Matt auch soweit, das er wenigstens ein bißchen ruhiger war.  
  
Wenn Tai doch nur schon vorher hinter die ganze Geschichte gekommen währe, dann hätte er Matt eine Menge Leid ersparen können.  
  
Tai nahm Matts Gesicht in seine Hände und zwang Matt somit ihn anzusehen.  
  
„Matt, ich liebe dich und nichts und niemand wird daran je etwas ändern. Verstanden?", sagte Tai und sprach die Worte bewußt langsam aus.  
  
Er sah Matt in die Augen und als dieser langsam nickte fiel Tai ein Stein vom Herzen.  
  
Matt ließ sich zurück in Tais Arme fallen, „Tai..", er vergrub sein Gesicht in Tais Pulli.  
  
Die Tränen wurden von dem weichen Material aufgesogen, doch das alles interessierte Tai nicht im geringsten. Viel wichtiger war, das er seinen Matt wieder hatte und das er Sean, Dean und Kev bald einen gehörigen Denkzettel verpassen würde.  
  
Nachdem Matt sich wieder beruhigt hatte, half Tai ihm auf die Beine und legte ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte.  
  
Irgendwie hatte Tai es dann geschafft, Matt zu sich nach Hause zu bringen. Zu seiner Überraschung war niemand da, andererseits war Tai auch froh über diesen Umstand, da es sicher nicht gut für Matt währe, wenn seine Familie, besonders seine Mutter, ihn mit einem Haufen Fragen verrückt machen würde.  
  
Tai brachte Matt in sein Zimmer und verfrachtete ihn in das Bett, dort kuschelte er sich eng an Matt heran. Lang starrte er nur auf die blonden Haare vor seiner Nase und fragte sich, wie er nur so blind gewesen sein konnte. Tai beugte sich noch einmal über Matt, sah dann aber, da dieser schon schlief und legte sich wieder zurück.  
  
Tais letzte Gedanken, bevor er einschlief, waren bei Matt.  
  
In dieser nacht wurde Tai durch eine Bewegung in seinen Armen aufgeweckt. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah zu Matt, der sich in seinen Armen wand, hinunter.  
  
Matt mußte einen wirklich schlechten Traum haben, denn man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, das es ihm nicht gut ging und damit war nicht die körperliche Verfassung gemeint.  
  
Tai schüttelte sanft an Matts Schulter, dieser schien zuerst gar nicht zu reagieren. Doch nach einigen weiteren Versuchen, hatte Tai Matt wieder wach.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Tai, obwohl er wußte, das er sich diese Fragen hätte sparen können.  
  
Matt sah ihn einen Moment lang an und nickte dann langsam mit dem Kopf: „Ich glaub schon."  
  
„Wirklich?"  
  
„Mh-hm."  
  
„Muss ein echt schlimmer Traum gewesen sein. Willst du drüber reden?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Matt, du weißt, das du über alles mit mir reden kannst, oder nicht?", Tai wartete auf einen Antwort.  
  
„Ich weiß", er erhielt die Antwort, auf die er gewartet hatte.  
  
„Gut, dann weißt du auch, dass ich früher oder später von dir die Wahrheit hören will. Ich kann warten, aber die Frage ist doch, ob es dir nicht besser geht, wenn du mit mir, oder mit irgendwem darüber redest", erklärte Tai.  
  
„Dass weiß ich doch, Tai. Aber ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden", entgegnete Matt.  
  
„Wenn du meinst", sagte Tai und breitete seine Arme aus, „Dann komm her."  
  
Matt gehorchte und legte sich wieder hin.  
  
Tai legte seine Arme wieder um Matt und schloß die Augen.  
  
Kurz darauf schliefen Beide wieder tief und fest.  
  
Als Tai am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wollte er aufstehen, doch irgend etwas hielt ihn auf dem Bett.  
  
Die Ereignisse des letzten Tages drangen langsam wieder zu Tais noch verschlafenem Gehirn durch.  
  
Matt war wieder bei ihm und das war im Moment das Wichtigste.  
  
(Ich hab die Übersicht über die Tage verloren, deshalb stimmt das jetzt vielleicht nicht)  
  
Es war ein Schultag und wenn Tais sich nicht beeilen würde, dann würde er wahrscheinlich zu spät zur Schule kommen.  
  
Er streichelte Matt durch die Haare, was immer Sean, Dean und Kev mit Matt gemacht hatten, es hatte ihn ganz schön mitgenommen.  
  
Durch Tais Bewegung wurde matt auch aus seinem Schlaf gerissen und öffnete die Augen.  
  
„Morgen", sagte Tai uns strahlte seit langem wieder über das ganze Gesicht, denn Matt war Morgens wieder bei ihm und das konnte ihm jetzt keiner mehr nehmen, nicht einmal Sean, Dean oder Kev.  
  
Als Tais Gedanken wieder zu Matts Bandkollegen schweifte, stieg die Wut wieder in ihm hoch, er würde den Dreien heute einen kleinen Besuch abstatten und ihnen seine Meinung und das sie Matt von jetzt an in Ruhe lassen sollen sagen.  
  
Er konnte sich vor seinem geistigen Auge richtig vorstellen, wie Sean, Dean und Kev bluteten und um Gnade winseln vor ihm auf dem Boden lagen, genauso, wie er sich vorstellen konnte, das Matt vor ihnen auf dem Boden lag.  
  
„Morgen", Matts Stimme holte Tai wieder in die Realität zurück.  
  
Er schenkte seinem Freund ein Lächeln.  
  
Matt wand sich aus Tais Umarmung und stand auf.  
  
„Was ist? Wo willst du hin?", fragte Tai.  
  
„Wenn wir jetzt nicht aufstehen, dann kommen wir zu spät zur Schule", sagte Matt und suchte seinen Klamotten zusammen.  
  
„Schule?", Tai hatte keine Lust, zur Schule zu gehen und dies verdeutlichte er, indem er seine Decke wieder über seinen Kopf zu und die Augen schloß.  
  
„Wir können doch so tun, als ob wir krank wären. Dann können wir den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben und nichts tun. Wie wäre das?", fragte Tai mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, die Gedanken an Sean und Co. Hatte er schon wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht, heute wollte er seinem Yama widmen.  
  
„Nichts lieber als das, doch ich kann es mir nicht erlauben, noch länger zu fehlen", sagte Matt und zog sich sein Hemd an.  
  
„Willst du heute wirklich in die Schuld gehen? Du siehst nicht so gut aus, ich weiß zwar nicht, was Gestern passiert ist, aber trotzdem...", begann Tai, doch Matt unterbrach ihn.  
  
„Mir geht's gut. Ich geh heut auf jeden Fall zur Schule", sagte Matt.  
  
Tai gab einen unverständlichen Laut von sich und rollte sich auf die Seite.  
  
Plötzlich wurde ihm die Decke vom Körper gezogen und eine Hose landete in einem Gesicht.  
  
„Was soll das?!"  
  
„Wir werden zur Schuld gehen. Wenn du nicht willst, dann bitte. Aber ich werde heute um acht Uhr in der Schule auf meinem Platz sitzen und versuchen, wenigstens etwas zu lernen.", sagte Matt und das war sein letztes Wort.  
  
„Ah! Mann! Spielverderber", murmelte Tai und steckte das erste Bein in eines der Hosenbeine.  
  
Nachdem beide Jungen angezogen waren, gingen sie aus Tais Zimmer hinaus in die Küche, um noch wenigstens etwas zu Frühstücken.  
  
Tais Mutter saß auf einem Stuhl am Tisch und trank eine Tasse Kaffee.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Mama", sagte Tai.  
  
„Morgen, Mrs. Yagami", sagte Matt und setzte sich zu Tais Mutter an den Tisch.  
  
„Oh, guten Morgen, Tai. Morgen, Matt. Ich wußte gar nicht, das du gestern Nacht bei und geschlafen hast:, sagte Tais Mutter verwirrt.  
  
Tai, der in einem der Schränke ein Glas Marmelade suchte, fror Buchstäblich in seiner Bewegung ein. Doch schnell hatte er sich gefangen und gerade als Matt mit einer Erklärung beginnen wollte, sprach er und schnitt seinem Freund somit das Wort ab: „Matt und ich haben uns Gestern zufällig getroffen und da haben wir beschlossen, das er bei mir schläft, da du und Papa nicht da waren, konnte ich euch auch nicht fragen."  
  
„Ach so. Hatte ihr denn einen schönen Tag?", frage Mrs. Yagami.  
  
„War ganz gut gewesen", sagte Tai, als er einen besorgten Blick, den seine Mutter jedoch nicht sehen konnte, in Matts Richtung warf.  
  
Dieser tat so, als ob er Tais Blick nicht bemerkt hätte und aß sein Brot weiter.  
  
„Das freut mich für euch. Ich frage mich wirklich, was ihr den ganzen lieben langen Tag in deinem Zimmer macht, aber wenn ihr Spaß habt, ist das ja auch die Hauptsache", sagte Tais Ma.  
  
Tai konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, was er und Matt in seinem Zimmer gemacht hatten, doch das paßte jetzt nun überhaupt nicht in die Situation.  
  
„Müßt ihr nicht los?", fragte Mrs. Yagami nach einigen Minuten und sah auf die Uhr.  
  
„Verdammt!", schimpfte Tai und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.  
  
Matt tat es ihm gleich und gemeinsam liefen sie zur Tür hinaus, nachdem sie Mrs. Yagami nach einen schönen Tag gewünscht hatten.  
  
Auf dem Schuldweg legten sie noch einen kleinen Sprint ein und holten Matts Schultasche aus seinem Apartment und dann machten sie sich wieder auf den normalen Weg und erreichten die Schule gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Unterrichtsbeginn.  
  
TBC 


	12. Part 12

Bandpractise 12  
  
Die ersten Schulstunden verliefen eigentlich wie gewöhnlich. Doch in der dritten und vierten Stunde hatte Tai frei, da die Lehrerin krank war. Da Tai allerdings noch weitere Stunden anschließend hatte, mußte er warten und setzte sich in die Aula. Als Tai sich einen guten Platz gesucht hatte, setzte er sich hin und wartete. Der Kurs, der ausgefallen war, war einer der wenigen, die er nicht mit Matt zusammen hatte.  
  
Aber sich zu den anderen aus seinem Kurs zu begeben, wollte Tai auch nicht.  
  
Denn in diesen Kurs waren hauptsächlich nur Kiffer, Idioten oder schrecklich aufdringliche Mädchen, die alles über ihn wissen wollten, weil er doch im Fußballteam ist.  
  
Und auf diese Art der Gesellschaft hatte Tai nun wirklich keine Lust, in seinen Gedanken spielte er noch einmal die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen durch.  
  
`Warum war Sean so geschafft, als er das Rollo wieder hoch gezogen hat und warum hatte er die Hose offen?`, fragte sich Tai.  
  
Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen und er fragte sich, wieso er die Anzeichen nicht schon früher gedeutet hatte.  
  
Sean, Dean und Kev mußten Matt vergewaltigt haben, daran bestand für Tai nun kein Zweifel mehr.  
  
Sein Beschluß, Sean, Dean und Kev so richtig fertig zu machen, nur noch gestärkt worden.  
  
Und wie es der Zufall so wollte, ging gerade eines seiner zukünftigen Opfer durch die Aula in Richtung der Musikräume davon.  
  
`Na warte, Sean. Dich mach ich fertig`, sagte sich Tai in Gedanken und stand auf. Die Blicke seiner Kurskameraden beachtete er gar nicht, er war einzig und allein auf sein neues Ziel fixiert.  
  
Als Sean in einen Musikraum ging, folgte ihm Tai.  
  
Als Tai die Tür hinter sich ins Schloß fallen ließ, drehte sich Sean zu ihm um.  
  
Er lächelte Tai an.  
  
„Das kannst du dir sparen!", fauchte Tai.  
  
„Was denn? Was ist los, Tai?", fragte Sean, der nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, das Tai von allem Bescheid wußte.  
  
„Dein dämliches Grinsen kannst du dir sparen und du weißt genau, was los ist!", sagte Tai ruhig, doch die Anspannung konnte man deutlich aus seiner Stimme hören.  
  
„Hey, Kumpel! Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du eigentlich redest", verteidigte sich Sean weiter.  
  
Zu dieser zeit war Sean an das andere Ende des Raumes getreten und Tai stand in dessen Mitte.  
  
„'Kumpel' mich nicht! Das ganze Getue von Freundschaft und so war alles eine riesige Lüge und jetzt tu nicht wieder so, als ob du nicht wüßtest, wovon ich rede. Ich sag nur: Probe. Na, klingelt da was bei dir im Oberstübchen? Wenn du es noch immer nicht weißt, dann will ich dir mal aus die Sprünge helfen: Ich rede von Matt. Ich weiß, was ihr mit ihm gemacht habt, ich bin nicht so dumm, wie ihr geglaubt habt", Tais Stimme war noch immer ruhig, doch der drohende Unterton machte Sean doch etwas angst, auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte.  
  
„Laßt ihn in Ruhe, oder ihn bekommt es mit mir zu tun", sagte Tai noch, bevor er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort, oder auf eine Antwort zu warten, umdrehte und den Raum verließ. Sean blieb staunend in dem Raum zurück und sah auf die Tür, durch die Tai verschwunden war.  
  
Die wieder ins Schloß zurückgefallene Tür öffnete sich wieder und Sean dachte schon, das Tai noch einmal zurückgekommen war, doch in der Tür erschienen Dean und Kev, die wie auch er eine Freistunde hatten.  
  
„Hey, Sean. Wir haben gerade Tai gesehen. Der hat vielleicht geguckt, so sauer hab ich den noch nie gesehen", sagte Dean.  
  
„Er weiß Bescheid", sagte Sean und sag seine Freunde an.  
  
„Was?", Kev verstand nicht, worauf Sean hinaus wollte, doch Dean schien schneller zu kapieren.  
  
„Du meinst dich nicht etwas..?"  
  
„Doch. Unser kleiner Fußballstar ist uns auf die Schliche gekommen, ist also doch nicht so blöd, wie er aussieht", sagte Sean verächtlich.  
  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Kev.  
  
„Unser Blondie hat also geplaudert", murmelte Sean.  
  
„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Dean.  
  
„Na, komm schon. Tai ist doch nie allein drauf gekommen, was wir mit Ishida machen. Die ganze Zeit über hat der nix gemerkt und von Heute auf Morgen soll der und entdeckt haben? Ich bitte euch! Das ist doch nicht dein ernst, Dean", macht sich Sean über Tai lustig.  
  
„Da hast du wohl recht, aber was ist, wenn Tai zur Polizei geht?"  
  
„Das wird er schon nicht. Eben hat er gesagt, das wir uns von Ishida fern halten sollen. Also, was machen wir?"  
  
„Hausbesuch", reifen Dean und Kev wie aus einem Mund.  
  
„Genau das! Und danach werden wir Yagami auch noch eine Lektion erteilen", sagte Sean und überlegte dabei, wie viel Prügel Tai wohl einstecken könnte, bis er bewußtlos werden würde. Da blieb ihm wohl nur eine Möglichkeit um das herauszufinden: Ausprobieren.  
  
„Vielleicht haben wir ja auch Gluck und Yagami ist bei Ishida, dann müssen wir nicht auch noch durch die Stadt laufen", fügte Kev hinzu.  
  
„Also ist die Sache beschlossen: Nach der Schule gehen wir den Beiden einen netten Besuch abstatten", sagte Sean und damit war der weitere Verlauf den Tages verplant.  
  
Matt und Tai wußten nicht, was auf sie zukommen würde, denn ansonsten wären sie wahrscheinlich nach der Schule an diesem Tag nie nach Hause gegangen.  
  
TBC 


	13. Part 13

Bandpractise 13  
  
Die Schulglocke läutete und die beiden Freistunden, die Tai hatte waren auch schon vorbei.  
  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Tai, so gut es ging, in Matts Nähe.  
  
Von seinem kleinen Besuch im Musikraum erzählte Tai Matt nichts.  
  
Nach der Schule machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Matts Apartment, da Mr. Ishida sowieso nicht da sein würde und weil Tai mit Matt reden wollte. Er wollte seinen Freund davon überzeugen, dass er mit seinem Vater reden mußte und das er zur Polizei gehen muss, denn ansonsten würden Sean, Dean und Kev niemals ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten. Doch nach Tais Meinung gab es für die Drei keine gerechte Strafe, das was sie Matt angetan hatten, war viel zu gravierend, als hätte man es mit einer einfachen Strafe wieder gut machen können.  
  
  
  
Matt und Tai saßen auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und sahen sich eine der vielen Talkshows an, die im Mittags- oder im Nachmittagsprogramm liefen.  
  
Tai stahl immer wieder Blicke in Matts Richtung und vergewisserte sich, dass es dem Blonden gut ging.  
  
Die Teller des Essens standen noch immer auf dem kleinen Wohnzimmertisch und warteten darauf, in die Spülmaschine geräumt zu werden.  
  
Matt starrte einfach nur auf die Bilder, die über den Bildschirm flimmerte, nahm sie jedoch nicht wahr.  
  
Tai versuchte in Gedanken einen Anfang für das Gespräch herzustellen, das er mit Matt führen wollte, damit dieser endlich zur Polizei gehen würde.  
  
Viele Möglichkeit hatte Tai schon durchprobiert, doch er war immer wieder zum selben Ergebnis gekommen: Völlig falsch.  
  
Entweder war es zu direkt, oder er kam nicht zum Punkt des Gespräches.  
  
Und zu direkt wollte er auch nicht sein, da er Matt nicht zu sehr aufregen wollte.  
  
Als Matt sich neben ihm bewegte und aufstand, wurde Tai aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
  
„Was machst du?", fragte er und sah Matt hinterher, der die Teller wegräumte.  
  
„Sieht man doch, oder?"  
  
Tai zuckte mit den Schultern und richtete den Blick wieder auf den Bildschirm, doch in Gedanken war schon wieder bei seiner Unterredung mit seinem Freund.  
  
Matt setzte sich wieder neben ihn und Tai beschloß, dass die Zeit reif für sein Gespräch sein. Je früher desto besser.  
  
Die Luft für den ersten Satz hatte er schon in seine Lungen gesogen, als Matt sprach:  
  
„Was ist los?", fragte er und sah Tai dabei in die Augen.  
  
„Wie?", entgegnete Tai verdutzt.  
  
„Ich habe gefragt, was mir dir los ist", wiederholte der blonde Junge seine Frage und ließ Tai dabei nicht aus den Augen.  
  
„Mit mir ist gar nichts. Ich sollte eigentlich der sein, der dich das fragt, nicht umgekehrt. Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass mit mir was nicht stimmt?", nun war Tai an der Reihe die Fragen zu stellen.  
  
„Ach.. nur so", sagte Matt und ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen.  
  
Es herrschte Stille und nur der Fernseher gab ab und zu einige Fetzten des Gespräches, das in der Show lief, wieder.  
  
„Matt..?"  
  
„Hm?"  
  
„Ich muss dich was fragen", begann Tai. Gedanklich trat er sich selbst in den Allerwertesten, denn so hatte er sich nicht vorgestellt ein so, nicht nur für ihn, schwieriges Gespräch zu beginnen.  
  
„Was denn?"  
  
„Ich möchte, das du mit deinem Vater redest und das du zur Polizei gehst", brachte Tai in einem Atemzug hervor.  
  
Matt sah ihn nicht an.  
  
„Wenn du's nicht tust, dann tu ich's", sagte Tai und hoffte damit, die gedanklich zurechtgelegte Wirkung zu erzielen, doch leider hatte er sich verkalkuliert.  
  
„Nein", antwortete Matt kurz und vermied es dabei Tai in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
„Warum nicht?", beharrte Tai.  
  
„Ich will einfach nicht."  
  
„Ich versteh`s nicht! Warum denn nicht? Erklär`s mir", sagte Tai und er merkte, dass er wieder lauter wurde, als er eigentlich geplant hatte.  
  
„Ich kann's dir eben nicht erklären. Du würdest es sowieso nicht verstehen", flüsterte Matt.  
  
„Dann versuchst doch. Ich kann versuchen dich zu verstehen", bettelte Tai.  
  
„Glaubst du denn für mich ist das alles so einfach?! Ich will nicht mehr, Tai!!", schrie Matt ihm entgegen und sprang auf.  
  
Von dem plötzlichen Ausbruch seines Freundes verwirrt, sah Tai Matt einfach nur nach, als dieser in sein Zimmer stürmte und sie Tür hinter ihm zuschlug.  
  
Das klicken des Schlosses von Matts Tür halt Tai seinen Weg zurück in die Wirklichkeit zu finden und er hechtete mit drei Sprüngen zu Matts Zimmer.  
  
„Matt? Mach die Tür auf", bat Tai und klopfte leise gegen das Holz.  
  
Im Inneren des Zimmers ging Matt durch eine Zwischentür in das angrenzende kleine Badezimmer und stellte sich vor den Spiegelschrank.  
  
Einen Augenblick sah er sich sein Spiegelbild an, schloß dann aber die Augen und öffnete die rechte der kleinen verspiegelten Türen.  
  
Er ließ seinen Blick über die Gegenstände schweifen, die im Inneren des Schrankes lagerten.  
  
Sein Blick blieb an einem kleinen Papierkarton hängen.  
  
Matt streckte die Hand aus und griff nach dem kleinen Karton.  
  
Als er das Innere des Papierkarton zum Vorschein brachte, hellte und verdunkelten sich seine Augen im gleichen Augenblick.  
  
Matt nahm eines der glänzenden Metallstücke in eine Hand und legte die restliche Packung wieder in den Schrank zurück.  
  
Einerseits war er froh darüber, das er gefunden hatte, wonach er gesucht hatte, doch Andererseits war ihm die ganze Sache nicht geheuer, wenn er einmal angefangen hatte, konnte er schließlich nicht mehr zurück.  
  
Tais Rufe drangen durch sein Zimmer an Matts Ohr und er wunderte sich, ob es für Tai wirklich schlimm wäre, wenn er die Sache jetzt beenden würde..  
  
`Wahrscheinlich nicht`, dachte er und ging in sein Zimmer zurück. Vor der Tür ließ er sich auf den Boden nieder und hielt das glänzende Metall gegen das Licht.  
  
Er sah so harmlos aus konnte aber so viel Schaden zufügen, wenn man es nur richtig einsetzte.  
  
Vor der Tür machte Tai sich nun richtige Sorgen, er hatte noch immer keine Antwort aus dem Zimmer erhalten und den letzten Satz, den Matt gesagt hatte, bevor er in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war, hatte Tai wirklich angst gemacht.  
  
Was, wenn Matt sich wirklich etwas antun würde?  
  
„Matt, Mach die Tür auf, es tut mir leid. Komm bitte wieder raus", rief Tai gegen das Holz der Tür und hoffte, das sein Freund wieder zur Vernunft kommen würde. Mit einer so heftigen Reaktion hatte er wahrhaftig nicht gerechnet.  
  
Matt hatte des Metall schon gegen die Haut seines Arms gedrückt, er mußte nur noch zudrücken und alles wäre ein für allemal beendet gewesen.  
  
Vielleicht würde Tai sich erschrecken, wenn der das Blut unter der Tür durchlaufen sehen würde, aber das war auch nicht so wichtig, er würde drüber hinweg kommen.  
  
„Matt, du machst mit Angst", versuchte Tai er noch einmal.  
  
`Angst? Ich mach ihm Angst... Wieso mach ich ihm Angst?`, fragte sich Matt, der mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür lehnte, und ließ die Rasierklinge langsam von seinem Arme neben ihn auf den Boden gleiten.  
  
Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Tai hatte doch sonst nie Angst, er mußte sich verhört haben... aber vielleicht hatte er doch richtig...  
  
„Wieso?", fragte er.  
  
Von der unerwarteten Antwort, die durch dir Tür kam etwas aus der Bahn geworfen, erwiderte Tai: „Ich hab angst, das du was machst, was du später bereuen könntest", sagte Tai.  
  
Bereuen? Was könnte er bereuen? Wie von selbst schloß sich Matts Hand um die Rasierklinge und das Metall schnitt in die zarte Haut der Hand.  
  
„Ah!", Matt ließ die Klinge wieder los und sie fiel auf den Boden. Es tat nicht wirklich weh, es kam nur unerwartet. Ein kleines Rinnsal Blut floß über Matts Hand und wurde vom Stoff seines Hemdes aufgesogen.  
  
„Matt? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Tai, der hoffte, eine Antwort von der anderen Seite der Tür zu erhalten.  
  
Als Matt das Blut, das über seine Hand floß ansah, wurde ihm klar, dass er es nicht einfach so enden darf, es war nicht richtig, nicht für ihn und es war Tai gegenüber nicht fair.  
  
Den Gedankengang, den er durchlief war wohl für niemanden nachvollziehbar, nicht einmal e selbst konnte verstehen, was in ihm vorging, doch es war, als ob jemand einen Hebel in ihm umgelegt hätte und auf einmal stand fest, dass das , was er hier tun wollte schlicht und ergreifend falsch war.  
  
Vorsichtig stand er auf und griff nach der Tür.  
  
Von draußen konnte Tai hören, wie das Schloß der Tür umgelegt wurde.  
  
Er trat einen Schritt zurück und wartete als sich die Tür öffnete.  
  
Im Rahmen der Tür stand Matt und sah mit hängendem Kopf zu Boden. Tai schnellte nach vorne und schlang seine Arme um den Körper des anderen Jungen und drückte ihn in einer nicht zu entkommenden Umarmung an sich heran.  
  
Auch Matt legte seine Arme um Tai, doch er achtete darauf, seinen Freund nicht mit der verletzten Hand zu berühren.  
  
„Mach das nie, nie, nie, nie, nie wieder", jammerte Tai gegen den Stoff von Matts Hemd.  
  
Einige Minuten standen Beide in dieser Umarmung mitten im Raum, keiner der Beiden traute sich etwas zu sagen.  
  
„Wirst du zur Polizei gehen?", brach Tai dann doch die Stille.  
  
Er spürte nur, wie Matt seinen Kopf gegen seinen Körper nickte.  
  
„Ich glaube, das er das nicht tun wird", sagte eine dritte Stimme.  
  
Tai ließ Matt erschrocken los und sah zur Tür.  
  
„Ihr?!", rief er überrascht.  
  
„Was wollt ihr hier?! Verschwindet!", keifte Tai.  
  
Matt hatte sich gegen die Wand gelehnt und das verletzte Handgelenk mit der anderen Hand umschlossen, um den jetzt nur noch geringen Blutfluss zu stoppen.  
  
„Wenn du meinst", sagte derjenige, der in der Tür stand.  
  
„Matt, du bleibst hier und ich mach das", man konnte sehen, das Tai keine Widerworte gelten ließ und Matt schien auch dankbar zu sein, dass Tai die ganze Sache regeln wollte.  
  
Tai trat einen Schritt nach vorne und packte den um einiges größeren Jungen am Arm und drängte ihn in Richtung Tür.  
  
„Ich habe keine Angst vor die Kev", sagte Tai und wollte Kev gerade aus der Tür stoßen, als eine Hand in seinem Nacken nieder ging und zudrückte.  
  
Tai ließ Kev los und griff instinktiv nach der Hand in seinem Nacken.  
  
„Laß los!"  
  
Tais Kopf schnellte in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmt kam.  
  
Dean kam mit Matt im Schlepptau ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Der sich nach allen Kräften wehrende Matt wurde mit einem gezielten Schlag von Dean ruhig gestellt.  
  
„Matt!", Tai konnte nichts machen, da Kev sich nun seiner Hände angenommen hatte und diese fest zusammenhielt.  
  
Dean verfrachtete Matt auf das Sofa und wandte sich dann Tai und seinen beiden freunden zu.  
  
„So, so. Du hast Matty-boy also davon überzeugt, dass er zur Polizei geht... Wie dumm von die , Tai. Denn das können wir nicht zulassen...", sagte Dean mit einer Ruhe, die Tai eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.  
  
„Hab ich nicht recht, Jungs?", fragte Dean und natürlich nickten seine beiden Freunde. Was Tai nicht sehen konnte, waren die schäbigen grinsen, die sich Sean und Kev hinter seinem Rücken zuwarfen.  
  
„Was könnten wir nur machen, damit unser kleiner Freund hier", Dean deutete auf Tai, „versteht, das wir es auch ernst meinen", sagte Dean und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Kinn, um seiner Frage den richtigen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Eigentlich hatte er schon genau geplant, was er und sie Anderen mit Tai machen würden, doch Dean wollte den Moment der Überlegenheit noch etwas länger auskosten.  
  
Langsam stieg die Angst in Tai auf, denn er hatte nicht die geringste Chance etwas gegen die Drei auszurichten, Einen hätte er vielleicht noch geschafft, eventuell auch Zwei, aber Drei waren eindeutig zu viel und er konnte nur hoffen, das er wenigstens den Hauch einer Chance haben könnte.  
  
Er warf einen Blick zur Couch und sah, das Matt noch immer bewußtlos war. Dean war seinem Blick gefolgt: „Keine Panik, der bekommt auch noch sein Fett weg, aber zuerst bist du dran".  
  
„Laßt Matt da raus. Er hat nichts mit der Sache zu tun", sagte Tai und versuchte etwas Sicherheit in seine Zittrige Stimme zu bringen.  
  
„Habt Ihr das gehört? Er sagt, Blondie hat nichts mit der Sache zu tun. Ich glaube, hier hat jemand noch nicht ganz verstanden, dass sich die ganze Zeit alles nur um Blondie gedreht hat", lachte Daen spöttisch.  
  
Erst jetzt wurde Tai bewußt, dass das was er gesagt hatte totaler Schwachsinn war, denn Dean hatte Recht: es ging sich hier nur um Matt.  
  
Durch Seans und Kevs Gelächter wurde er wieder in die Wirklichkeit gerissen.  
  
„Wollen wir?", fragte Kev.  
  
„Jep", antwortete Sean.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment ließ Kev Tais Hände los.  
  
Doch fast im gleichen Moment hatte Sean Tai an einem Handgelenk gepackt und dieses auf dessen Rücken gedreht.  
  
Vor Schmerzen schrie Tai auf, denn er war auf eine solche Attacke nicht vorbereitet, er hatte mit einem Schlag oder einem Tritt gerechnet, doch nicht mit einem so hinterhältigen Angriff.  
  
„Och, tut das schon weh?", fragte Sean.  
  
„Dann warte erst mal ab, es wird noch viel besser", sagte Kev. Er packte Seans Hand, die Tais Arm hielt und drückte diese noch etwas weiter nach Oben, was zur Folge hatte, das der Schmerz in Tais Arm und nun auch Rücken nur noch verstärkt wurde.  
  
Als Deans Faust in seiner Magengegend niederging vergaß Tai seinen Arm jedoch schnell wieder.  
  
Dean und Kev schlugen und traten auf Tai ein, bis dieser nicht mehr klar geradeaus sehen konnte.  
  
Sein Gesicht war Blutverschmiert und die Lippe war an einigen Stellen aufgeplatzt. In kleinen Rinnsalen lief das Blut Tais Wangen hinunter und tropfte auf den Boden des Apartments.  
  
Beep! Beep!  
  
„Was zum Teufel war das?!", fauchte Dean, als er für einen kurzen Moment von Tai abließ.  
  
Auch Tai ließ seinen durch das Blut verschmierten Blick durch das Zimmer wandern.  
  
„Blondie!!", rief Kev und zeigte mit der freien Hand, die Andere hielt Tai am Kragen des Hemdes aufrecht, auf Matt.  
  
„Was hast du gemacht?", Dean ließ gänzlich von Tai ab und durchquerte das Zimmer mit langen Schritten, für jeden seiner schritte wich Matt einen zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand des Zimmers stieß und es nicht mehr weiter ging.  
  
„Nichts", sagte er hastig und drehte den Kopf hektisch von rechts nach links und versuchte einen für ihn günstigen Fluchtweg zu finden.  
  
Dieses Unterfangen stellte sich jedoch als unmöglich heraus, da Dean ihn in eine Ecke gedrängt hatte und mit seinem Körper keine Fluchtmöglichkeit bot.  
  
„Ich frag dich nur noch einmal: Was. Hast. Du. Gemacht.", er packte Matt mit beiden Händen am Kragen und hob ihn soweit an der Wand hoch, bis nur noch seine Fußspitzen den Boden berührten.  
  
Matt hielt sich mit beiden Händen an Deans Armen fest und versuchte so gut es eben ging noch Luft zu bekommen.  
  
„N- Nichts", brachte er hervor, bevor Dean ihn von der Wand wegzog, aber nur, um Matt danach mit voller Wucht wieder in dieselbe hineinzustoßen.  
  
Matt rang nach Luft, doch ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit, denn Dean packte ihn an den Schultern und warf ihn mit, es schien zumindest so, geringem Kraftaufwand in den kleinen, aus Glas bestehenden, Wohnzimmertisch.  
  
Das Glas zersprang mit einem lauten Klirren und die unzähligen Glassplitter verteilten sich über den Boden. Matt landete auf dem Rücken er blieb liegen und aus vielen kleinen Schnittwunden, die ihm das zersprungene Glas durch die Kleidung zugefügt hatte, lief das Blut und wurde jedoch sofort von dem dünnen Stoff der Kleidung ausgesogen.  
  
Dean stand noch immer da, von wo er Matt in den Tisch geworfen hatte.  
  
Kev und Sean hatten, genauso wie Tai, die Szene beobachtet und Grinsten.  
  
Die Beiden sahen sich einen Moment an und Kev zuckte mit den Schultern, er holte erneut aus und rammte seine Faust wieder in Tais Rippen.  
  
Dean setzte Matt nach, der sich mit Mühe wieder aufgerappelt hatte und schlug hin zu Boden. Einer von Deans Stiefeln ging aus Matts Rücken nieder und raubte ihm die Luft aus den Lugen. Auf allen Vieren vor Dean kniend rang Matt keuchend nach Luft. Tai war zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch auf den Knien. Sean hatte seine Arme losgelassen und gesellte sich zu Kev, der an Tai Stirnseite stand und wartete, das Tai endlich wieder aufstehen würde.  
  
Sie wollten Tai zwar verprügeln, doch das Opfer sollte, damit es richtig Spaß macht, bei vollem Bewußtsein sein und möglichst viel mitbekommen.  
  
Tai saß auf dem Boden und hatte beide Arme vor seinem Oberkörper verschränkt.  
  
Sean trat Tai, als dieser versuchte sich aufzurichten die Beine weg.  
  
Tai japste und fiel wieder zu Boden, diesmal lag er dich neben der Kommode.  
  
Als nächstes geschah etwas, womit keiner seiner beiden Angreifer gerechnet hätte.  
  
Kev beugte sich zu Tai hinunter, um sein Gesicht besser sehen zu können, da der Schatten der Kommode Kev die Sicht verbarg. In dem Moment, als Kev in Tais Reichweite war, traf ihn etwas sehr unsanft am Kopf und Kev fiel mit einem entsetzten Schrei nach hinten, er schlug sich den Kopf an einem Stuhl an und hatte sich somit selbst außer Gefecht gesetzt.  
  
„Was zum..?!", Sean hatte nicht mit der plötzlichen Attacke von Tai gerechnet und wich einige Schritte zurück.  
  
Tai stand wieder auf den Beinen und hielt die Schultasche, mit der er Kev ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte in der Hand, glücklicherweise waren noch Bücher drin gewesen, ansonsten hätte Tai ziemlich alt ausgesehen.  
  
„Du mieses Schwein!", brüllte Sean, der sich wieder gefangen hatte und stürzte sich auf Tai.  
  
Er holte mit der geballten Faust aus und schlug zu, Tai hatte seine ganze verbleibende Energie für diesen Gegenschlag aufgehoben und wich Seans Schlag aus, holte gleichzeitig selber aus und schlug zu. Er traf Sean mitten ins Gesicht und Tai spürte, wie der Nasenknochen von Sean unter seiner Geballten Hand brach.  
  
Sein Opfer fiel vor Schmerzen schreiend zu Boden. Sean hielt sich mit beiden Händen die Nase und jammerte weiter.  
  
Tai sank in die Knie, er war mit seinen Kräften am Ende und konnte, selbst wenn er noch wollte nichts mehr ausrichten.  
  
Er bemerkte nicht, wie Kev sich langsam wieder zu bewegen anfing und offensichtlich von seinem kleinen Nickerchen erwachte.  
  
Dean hatte dem ganzen keine Beachtung geschenkt, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt Matt von einer Seite des Zimmers zur Anderen zu schlagen. Mit jedem Schlag, den er dem blonden Jungen versetzte machte es ihm mehr Spaß.  
  
Matt hatte es so gut es ging geschafft einigen Schlägen auszuweichen, doch die meisten trafen ihn mit voller Wucht und auch jetzt ging Deans Faust wieder auf ihn nieder.  
  
Man konnte Kev hören, der langsam wieder zu Bewußtsein kam.  
  
Dean blickte zu ihm herüber, er hatte Matt, der auf dem Boden lag, wieder am Kragen gepackt und hatte ihn in eine aufrechte Position gezogen, schließlich wollte er, dass sein nächster Schlag auch richtig saß.  
  
Wieder ganz seiner Arbeit zugewandt hob Dean den Arm und ballte die Hand erneut zu einer Faust.  
  
„Sprich den letztes Gebet, Blondie", lachte Dean.  
  
Gerade, als Dean zuschlagen wollte, wurde die Apartmenttür aufgestoßen und eine kleine Gruppe von Polizisten stürmte in die Wohnung.  
  
Dean erstarrte vor Schreck in seiner Bewegung, als eine Polizistin ihm den lauf ihrer Waffe ins Gesicht hielt.  
  
„Keine Bewegung", sagte sie ruhig.  
  
Kev und Sean waren schon von zwei weiteren Beamten in Gewahrsam genommen worden und neben Tai kniete ein anderer Mann.  
  
Die Polizistin packte Deans Hand auf dessen Rücken und legte ihm Handschellen an.  
  
Ein Notarzt und Sanitäter halfen Matt und Tai wieder auf die Beine.  
  
„Was ist denn hier los??!!", Mr. Ishida stand in der aufgebrochenen Tür seines Apartments und starrte die Polizisten nur ungläubig an.  
  
Die junge Frau, die Dean festgenommen hatte kam auf ihn zu.  
  
„Was ist hier passiert?", Mr. Ishida konnte nicht glauben, was er sah.  
  
„Matt! Tai!", als er seinen Sohn und seinen anderen 'Sohn' sah, verstand er gar nichts mehr.  
  
„Ich nehme an, sie sind Mr. Ishida?", fragte die Beamtin.  
  
„Ja", sagte der Mann, als er neben Matt in die Knie ging.  
  
Er ignorierte die Frau, die neben ihm stand und ihn wiederholt ansprach.  
  
„Mr. Ishida?"  
  
„Matt? Geht's dir gut?", fragte er, doch eigentlich war diese Frage schon im Kern unsinnig, denn wenn es Matt gutginge, dann würde er keine Medizinische Hilfe benötigen. Doch in einer solchen Situation denkt ein Vater nicht soweit.  
  
Matt versuchte sich an einem Lächeln.  
  
„Geht schon", sagte er.  
  
Tai, der neben ihm saß nickte stumm, obwohl ihm jeder Muskel einzeln weh zu tun schien, versuchte er den schon verwirrten Mann nicht noch mehr zu beunruhigen.  
  
Tai und Matt wurden in den Krankenwagen gebracht und zum nahegelegenen Krankenhaus gebracht.  
  
Mr. Ishida wollte mitfahren, doch es blieb nicht genug Platz und dem Mann blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mit dem Wagen nachzukommen.  
  
Er wollte gerade zu seinem Auto eilen, als die Beamtin von vorher wieder neben ihm stand.  
  
„Mr. Ishida?", sagte sie wieder.  
  
„Ja?", diesmal war der Mann aufmerksamer und hörte der Polizistin zu.  
  
„Ich müßte kurz mit ihnen Reden", sagte die Frau.  
  
„In Ordnung", sagte er, obwohl er nicht in der Stimmung war, sich jetzt zu unterhalten, blieb er stehen und sah die junge Polizistin an.  
  
„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte er dann, bevor die Frau etwas sagen konnte.  
  
„Das wüßten wir auch gerne", entgegnete diese.  
  
„Wir dachten, das sie uns vielleicht erklären könnten, was hier geschehen ist. Vor zehn Minuten ging bei uns ein Anruf ein, der besagte, dass in ihrem Apartment ein Überfall stattfinden würde. Wir sind der Sache nachgegangen und als wir vor dem Apartment ankamen, hörten wir jemanden Schreien und sind in die Wohnung eingedrungen, Den Rest kennen sie ja bereits."  
  
„Nein, tut mir leid, das ich ihnen nicht weiterhelfen kann", entschuldigte sich Mr. Ishida.  
  
„Sie können nichts dafür. Wir werden diese Drei jetzt erst mal in Gewahrsam nehmen, wir werden sie nachher doch sicher noch im Krankenhaus antreffen. Liege ich mit dieser Vermutung richtig?", fragte die Beamtin.  
  
Dies holte den Mann wieder in die Wirklichkeit.  
  
„Natürlich. Entschuldigen sie mich bitte", sagte er und wollte gerade in den Wagen einsteigen.  
  
„Wir kriegen die Ratte schon noch und auch das Blondie! Ihr könnt uns nicht ewig einsperren!", konnte Mr. Ishida Dean keifen hören, als er losfuhr.  
  
In Rekordzeit erreichte er das Krankenhaus und eilte durch die Korridore.  
  
Er stieß mit einer Schwester zusammen.  
  
„Entschuldigen sie bitte", sagte er hastig und wollte weiter laufen, als die Schwester ihm noch etwas nachrief.  
  
„Kann ich ihnen vielleicht helfen."  
  
Das konnte sie vielleicht wirklich.  
  
„Ich suche Yamato Ishida und Taichi Yagami", sagte er hastig.  
  
Die Frau schien zu überlegen, „Versuchen sie es doch bitte bei einem der Ärzte, oder fragen sie an der Information nach."  
  
„Danke", rief Mr. Ishida, als er auch schon in Richtung Information eilte.  
  
„Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte die Frau, die hinter dem Tresen saß.  
  
„Ich suche Yamato Ishida und Taichi Yagami."  
  
„Einen Moment bitte", sagte sie und tippte auf ihrem Computer herum.  
  
„Zimmer 243. In die Zweite Etage, den Gang entlang und dann gleich links", sagte sie.  
  
„Vielen Dank", sagte Mr. Ishida und eilte in Richtung Fahrstuhl.  
  
Gleich auf anhieb hatte er das Richtige Zimmer gefunden und klopfte an.  
  
Als aus dem Inneren des Zimmers keine Antwort kam, trat er ein.  
  
„Matt? Tai?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
„Hier", konnte er Tai antworten hören.  
  
Mr. Ishida trat den kleinen Gang hinunter und blickte in das spärlich eingerichtete Zimmer.  
  
Zwei Betten, ein Stuhl und ein Fernseher, mehr nicht.  
  
Das erste Bett, was er sah war leer. Mr. Ishida sah zu dem anderen hinüber. Auf diesem Bett saßen Tai und Matt, in einer ziemlich eindeutigen Pose [hentai].  
  
Tai hatte einen Arm und Matts Schultern gelegt und mit der Anderen streichelte er liebevoll durch Matts Haare. Matt hatte seinen Kopf an Tais Schulter gelegt und schien zu schlafen.  
  
Mr. Ishida wollte gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, er würde seinen Sohn später, wenn es ihn besser ging, darauf ansprechen.  
  
„Wie geht's euch?", fragte Mr. Ishida und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben das Bett.  
  
„Es geht so", antwortete Tai.  
  
„Was ist da eigentlich passiert?", fragte Mr. Ishida und sah die beiden Jungen besorgt an.  
  
„Das ist schwer zu erklären", sagte Tai nachdenklich.  
  
„Versuch es bitte", bat Mr. Ishida.  
  
„Also gut... Sean, Dean und Kev, die Drei, die von der Polizei mitgenommen wurden, haben... nun ja, sie haben....", für Tai war es schwer in Worte zu fassen, da er selbst noch immer nicht richtig glauben konnte, was geschehen war.  
  
„Was haben sie, Tai?", fragte der Mann leise weiter, um Matt nicht aufzuwecken, der allem Anschein nach wirklich zu schlafen schien.  
  
„Naja, siehabenMattvergewaltigtundwirhabenallenichtsgemerktundalsichdahintergekomme n binwareseigentlichschonzuspätunddannhabensieunsaufgelauert", sagte Tai, ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen.  
  
„Was?!", Mr. Ishida wäre beinahe von seinem Stuhl gefallen, als er Tais Worte gehört hatte.  
  
„Oh mein Gott.. Ist das wirklich war?"  
  
Tai nickte stumm und sah auf Matt hinunter.  
  
„Und ich hab nichts bemerkt. Was bin ich nur für ein Vater", murmelte Mr. Ishida.  
  
Tai horchte bei diesen Worten auf.  
  
„Es ist dich nicht ihre Schuld. Ich hab doch auch nicht gemerkt", sagte Tai und versuchte den Vater seines Freundes ein wenig von seiner angeblichen Schuld zu befreien.  
  
„Ja, vielleicht hast du recht, Tai. Vielleicht.."  
  
„Wann können wir wieder hier raus?", fragte Tai und versuchte vom Thema der schuld abzulenken, Sean, Dean und Kev waren diejenigen, die alleine die Schuld zu tragen hatten und sie würden jetzt eine ganze Mange Zeit haben über ihr Verbrechen nachzudenken.  
  
„Das weiß ich noch nicht, ich bin gleich hergekommen. Ich geh mal schnell fragen und dann bin ich sofort wieder da", sagte der Mann und stand auf schon war er auch wieder verschwunden.  
  
„Das kann ja noch heiter werden", murmelte Tai, als er sich wieder mit Matts Haaren befaßte, seine Schmerzenden Glieder beachtete er gar nicht, alles war für ihn im Moment zahlte war, dass er keine Angst mehr um Matt zu haben brauchte, da Sean, Dean und Kev nun endlich ihre gerechte Strafe, wenn man es denn als gerecht bezeichnen kann, bekommen würden.  
  
Nur einen kurzen Moment schloß Tai die Augen und schon im darauffolgenden Moment war er eingeschlafen.  
  
Wie lange er geschlafen hatte, konnte Tai nicht sagen, doch als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, stand der Mond nur noch Teilweise am Himmel und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die den neuen Tag ankündigten, zogen ihre Bahn über das Himmelszelt.  
  
Als Tai sich aufsetzten wollte, wurde er von einem Gewicht, das auf seiner Brust lag, zurückgehalten.  
  
„Matt?", murmelte er und sah sich verschlafen um.  
  
Dann trafen ihn die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden und Tai war wieder hellwach.  
  
Auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett, in dem Matt, er noch immer schlief und keine Anstalten machte aufzuwachen, und Tai lagen, saß Mr. Ishida. Da es im Raum dunkel war, konnte Tai nicht sehen, ob der Mann wach war, oder schlief.  
  
Tai sah auf Matt hinunter, der sich in seinen Armen bewegte und langsam die Augen aufschlug.  
  
„Morgen", sagte Tai leise, um Matts Vater nicht aufzuwecken.  
  
„Morgen", murmelte matt verschlafen zurück.  
  
Als der blond Junge seinen Vater in dem Stuhl neben dem Bett sitzen sah, versuchte er sich mit einem Ruck aufzurichten und aus Tais Umarmung zu befreien.  
  
„Matt", sagte Tai rasch und hielt seinen Freund fester in den Armen.  
  
„Aber..", begann Matt und entspannte sich wieder.  
  
„Er hast uns gesehen", sagte Tai leise und Matt fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.  
  
„Was?!"  
  
„Shhh! Dein Vater schlaft noch", zischte Tai.  
  
„Und...?", Matt traute sich kaum, zu fragen.  
  
„Nichts und", antwortete Tai.  
  
„Hm?"  
  
„Er hat nichts gesagt", flüsterte Tai.  
  
„Nichts?"  
  
„Nichts."  
  
„Aber...", Matt wurde von unterbrochen, als sich der Mann neben ihm im Stuhl bewegte.  
  
„Matt? Tai?", sagte er und sah verschlafen von einem zum anderen.  
  
„Wie geht es euch?", fragte er.  
  
„Ganz gut, glaube ich", sagte Matt.  
  
„Hast du die ganze Nacht in dem Stuhl geschlafen?", fragte Matt und sah seinen Vater ungläubig an.  
  
„Oh.. Ja, muss wohl eingeschlafen sein", sagte der Mann und streckte sich.  
  
„Ihr könnt in ein paart Tagen nach Hause", sagte Mr. Ishida und setzte sich aufrecht in seinen Stuhl.  
  
Den Rest des Tage verbrachten die Beiden Jungen entweder in der Gesellschaft von Freunden, der Familie, allerdings saßen sie dann nicht mehr in dem gleichen Bett, oder ein Polizeibeamter kam vorbei und fragte die Beiden aus.  
  
Am Abend hatten Tai und Matt das Zimmer wieder für sich alleine.  
  
„Weißt du, was ich noch nicht verstehe?", sagte Tai und starrte die Zimmerdecke an.  
  
„Nein", antwortete Matt.  
  
„Ich versteh noch nicht, wieso die Polizei auf einmal da war", gab Tai seine Gedanken preis.  
  
„Der Polizist sagte nur etwas von einem Anruf."  
  
„Ich hab angerufen", sagte Matt und Tai sah ihn verwundert an.  
  
„Du?! Ich meine wann?.. wie?..", stammelte Tai, es hätte ihm doch auffallen müssen, wenn Matt telefoniert hätte.  
  
„Ich hab sie angerufen und als ich aufgelegt hatte, war das Akku vom Handy leer und das Teil hat dann gepiepst", erklärte Matt  
  
Das war also das Gerausch, was er Sean, Dean und Kev gehört hatten, Matt hatte die Polizei angerufen.  
  
„Ach so, jetzt wird mir einiges klar", sagte Tai zufrieden...  
  
Nach vier Tagen konnten Matt und Tai endlich wieder nach Hause.  
  
Als Matt und Tai in die Wohnung von Matt und seinem Vater gingen, setzten sie sich zu allererst auf die Couch.  
  
Das Chaos wurde schon beseitigt und auch ein neuer Tisch stand vor der Couch.  
  
Mr. Ishida mußte wieder seiner Arbeit nachgehen, da er sich schon die letzten Tage freigenommen hatte und der Sender konnte ohne seine Hilfe einige Probleme nicht bewältigen.  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Tai und legte einen um Matts Schultern.  
  
„Weiß nicht", sagte dieser.  
  
Tai setzte sich ein Stück weiter nach vorne und griff ach der Fernbedienung.  
  
Der Bildschirm des Fernsehers erwachte mit einem flackern zum Leben.  
  
Nachdem Tai die Vierzig Programme mindestens zehn mal durchgeschaltet hatte, blieb er an einem Sender hängen.  
  
„Gestern wurden drei Highschool Studenten zu drei Jahren Haft verurteilt. Die drei Täter hatten ..."  
  
„Das haben sie verdient", murmelte Tai grimmig und verfolgte das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm.  
  
Matt stieß ihm in die Seite.  
  
„Müssen wir das gucken?", fragte er und sah Tai an.  
  
Für einen Moment hatte Tai vergessen, das Matt genug von der ganzen Sache hatte und wahrscheinlich nur noch vergessen wollte.  
  
„Tut mir leid", sagte Tai und schaltete auf einen anderen Kanal.  
  
„Schon gut", sagte Matt und sah sich das Programm des anderes Senders an.  
  
Es war ein Spielfilm.  
  
Tai rutschte noch ein Stück näher an Matt heran und zog ihn auf seine Beine.  
  
Nachdem es sich beide bequem gemacht hatten, legte Matt seinen Kopf an Tais Schulter und dieser konnte, wie immer, seine Finger nicht von Matts haaren lassen und wickelte eine Strähne immer und immer wieder um seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger.  
  
Als der Film sich dem Ende neigte bekam Tai Hunger und die Geräusche, die aus seiner Magengegend kamen machten dies nur noch deutlicher.  
  
„Hunger?", fragte Matt schläfrig.  
  
„Ein bißchen, ich geh mal gucken, was dein Dad so alles da hat", damit stand Tai auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Abendessen.  
  
Er hatte nicht allzuviel Glück, es war nur noch Brot und Aufschnitt da.  
  
Und um sich jetzt noch selbst etwas zu machen, war er eigentlich viel zu faul. Daher begnügte er sich mit dem, was gegeben war und machte sich eine Scheibe Brot mit Salami.  
  
Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer gegangen war, sah er, das der Film schon zu Ende war, ob dies nun gut oder schlecht war, vermochte er nicht zu sagen, da der Film an sich ziemlich langweilig gewesen war, aber mit der richtigen Gesellschaft....  
  
Ende  
  
Das war`s erstmal. War echt klasse, das zu schreiben, wenn es auch nicht immer so geworden ist, wie ich es haben wollte. Ich hoffe aber, das es euch trotzdem gefallen hat. Ich meine, wenn ihr schon bis hier gelesen habt, dann musstet ihr ja irgendwas an der story gut finden. *g* Vielleicht kommt noch ein Sequel, mal schauen, wie ich gelaunt bin. 


End file.
